Die Hadvaldien Chroniken 1 - Renna
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Draco Malfoy in einer anderen Welt überleben müsste? Was würde geschehen, wenn er plötzlich allein wäre, nur auf sich gestellt, und was erlebt er hier?
1. Die letzten Worte, die ich sprach

_AN: Nun, einige kennen sicher meine Geschichte "Das Gezeitenportal". Diese Geschichte ist ähnlich - und auch wieder total anders.  
Damals mussten Ginny und Draco nach einem Weg nach Hause suchen und haben ihn schlussendlich auch gefunden.  
Diesmal ist Draco allein - und sein Weg wird ziemlich steinig werden. Kommt er überhaupt je zurück? Oder muss er lernen, hier zu überleben - und das Beste daraus zu machen?  
Der Anfang wird so manch einem Rätsel aufgeben, aber nur die Ruhe, in Rückblicken werde ich es aufklären.  
Auftakt zu einer Serie von Mehrteilern - und ja, es ist die Mammutstory, die ich verschiedentlich schon angedroht habe. Mein Lieblingsgenre ist Fantasy, ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet.  
R+R, meine Freunde - nichts macht einem Autor mehr Spaß, als Reviews zu lesen. Und sie dürfen durchaus kritisch sein!_

* * *

Draco blinzelte ungläubig in das helle Licht der Sonne. Dann drehte er sich schnell um, aber das Portal war verschwunden, nur harter, undurchdringlicher Fels ragte vor ihm auf.

„Das ... Potter! Das ist kein Scherz mehr! Hol mich sofort zurück!", schrie er, aber alles war still und das Portal blieb verschwunden.

„Öffne dich! Verdammt, ich will nach Hause!" Wütend hieb er auf den Fels ein, was nur den Effekt hatte, dass ihm die Knöchel wehtaten und blutig wurden. Irgendwann ließ Draco von der Felswand ab und sah sich hektisch um. Sein Zauberstab war nutzlos, denn zum Öffnen des Portals fehlten ihm die richtigen Worte. Eine Steinwüste lag vor ihm und hinter ihm die steile Felsmauer. Er sah nirgendwo Leben.

„Öffnet das verdammte Portal!" Plötzlich war etwas in der Luft, das mit einem grauenhaften Schrei auf ihn losstürzte. Draco wich zurück und prallte gegen den Fels. Dabei verlor er seinen Zauberstab. Lange, dünne schwarze Klauen gruben sich in seine Schulter, und fledermausartige Flügel schlugen ihm ins Gesicht. Wieder schrie das Geschöpf triumphierend.

„Weg von mir!" Draco bekam einen Flügel zu packen und schleuderte das Wesen fort. Diesmal klang der Schrei zornig, und es griff sofort wieder an.

Ohne zu überlegen streckte Draco beide Hände in seine Richtung aus und schrie „_Flammare_!" Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können, ohne Zauberstab ... Dann riss er die Augen auf, als eine kleine Feuersäule erschien, das Geschöpf ergriff und in wenigen Sekunden zu Asche verbrannte.

„Das ... das ist doch unmöglich." Fassungslos betrachtete er seine Hände, und dann den auf dem Boden liegenden Zauberstab. „Hey, ich _kann _so was gar nicht!"

_Trotzdem hat es geklappt! Du hast Magie angewendet, und zwar völlig ohne ..._

Er konnte seinen Gedankengang nicht beenden, da plötzlich mehrere Gestalten vor ihm auftauchten.

„Hier ist noch einer!"

Der Mann sah wenig vertrauenerweckend aus. Schlampig gekleidet, verschmutzt, und sein wuchernder Bart verlieh ihm etwas wildes.

„Tatsächlich. Und was für ein Süßer." Noch mehr der zerlumpten Gestalten erschienen.

Draco wurde es mulmig zumute. Er war nicht ganz der Feigling, den die anderen immer in ihm gesehen hatten, aber das war eine Nummer zu groß für ihn. Eine? Lachhaft. _Zwanzig_ kam der Sache näher.

„Stop!", sagte er trotzdem. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an!"

„Und wer will es uns verbieten?" Der Mann grinste und kam näher.

„Es wird Ihnen leidtun! Stop, sage ich!"  
Draco begann zu schwitzen, als die Gestalten ihn umringten, und wieder streckte er die Hände aus. Doch wen sollte er zuerst außer Gefecht setzen? Es waren viel zu viele!  
„_Stupe_ ...", begann er, als ein heftiger Schlag ihn an der Schläfe traf. Draco ging zu Boden.

„Durchsucht ihn!", befahl der Mann scharf. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ein _Haddien _hier zu suchen hat, aber die tun nie was ohne Grund!"

Draco wurde wieder hochgezerrt. Er war benommen von dem Schlag, den er hatte einstecken müssen, aber er wehrte sich so gut er konnte. Es nützte nichts.

„Nichts", sagte ein anderer schließlich geringschätzig. „Absolut gar nichts. Bis auf die Klamotten vielleicht."

„Du hast recht. Was dagegen, wenn wir dich mal ausziehen, Süßer?"

Die Panik verlieh Draco ungemeine Kräfte.  
„_Stupefey_!", bekam er endlich heraus, und die Männer wurden weggeschleudert. Zu mehr reichte es allerdings nicht, keiner landete betäubt auf der Erde.

„Das ist Hexerei!", stieß einer von ihnen aus. „Er ist ein Hexer!"

„Nicht mehr lange", knurrte der erste. Er trat mit voller Wucht auf Dracos Handgelenk, und der Slytherin schrie, als es knackend brach. „Mein Messer, Rathoum!"

Draco fühlte den kalten Stahl an seinem Hals, noch ehe er reagieren konnte.

„Stirb, Hexer!"_  
_

_Oh nein, das ist doch alles ein Alptraum ..._

Doch das war es nicht. Eine heftige Bewegung und Draco wurde losgelassen.

Ungläubig sah Draco an sich herunter. Das helle Shirt, das er unter seinem Umhang trug, färbte sich blutrot. Gleichzeitig fühlte er, wie sein Blick verschwamm und seine Beine nachgaben. Ein unverständliches Gurgeln drang aus seinem Hals, als er auf den Knien zusammenbrach.

Schmerz, grausamer Schmerz wallte auf.

Dann wusste er nichts mehr.


	2. Nie wieder

_Der ganze Alptraum scheint vorbei zu sein, denn er ist wieder in Hogwarts._

_Schon will er erleichtert aufatmen, als ihm auffällt, dass ihm die Szene bekannt vorkommt. _Sehr _bekannt._

_Pansy geht neben ihm, erzählt irgendeinen Schwachsinn, den er gar nicht hören will. Seine Finger schließen sich zu Fäusten und entspannen sich danach wieder, in einem stetigen Rhythmus. Daran ist nicht Pansy schuld, sondern ein Brief, den er an diesem Morgen bekommen hat. Ein Brief, der ihm Magenschmerzen bereitet. Ein Brief, der ihn zwingt, sich zu entscheiden – so oder so._

_Aber vielleicht geht trotzdem alles gut._

_Plötzlich verschwindet Hogwarts wieder, und zurück bleibt …_

* * *

Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr, zwangen sich förmlich durch die Schmerzen, die er empfand.

Dracos taube Finger verkrallten sich in dem unebenen Untergrund.

Der unbarmherzige Schmerz, der von seiner Kehle ausging, wurde mit jeder Sekunde intensiver. Er öffnete den Mund und versuchte, zu schreien, zu stöhnen, irgendetwas, aber etwas fehlte, und bei Merlin, der Schmerz ...

„Verbrannt ... Blut ... zum Henker, was ..."

Nur undeutliche Wortfetzen erreichten ihn.

Dann hob ihn jemand hoch.

„Verdammt, der Junge _lebt _ja noch!", fluchte eine Stimme. „Nyer, wir müssen ..."

Die Worte verklangen wieder, und Draco tauchte ein in die willkommene Schwärze.

* * *

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, diesmal ohne zu träumen, war der Schmerz in seiner Kehle gedämpft, und er spürte seine Finger wieder. Sie strichen über seidiges Material, und mit Mühe öffnete er die Augen.

Eine Frau beugte sich über ihn, und sie musterte ihn abschätzend.

„Nicht bewegen, nicht reden, nicht husten", sagte sie bestimmt.

Sie hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als der Drang zu Husten übermächtig wurde. Es war nicht mehr als ein Hüsteln, aber Draco war zumute als würde es ihn entzweireißen. Plötzlich schien nicht mehr genug Luft zum Atmen dazusein, und er rang danach.

„Was an den Worten _nicht husten _habt Ihr nicht verstanden, junger Mann?" Doch so streng die Stimme auch klang, sie war nicht frei von Besorgnis. „Ihr habt großes Glück gehabt, dass Ihr überhaupt noch am Leben seid! Was hattet Ihr überhaupt da zu suchen, mitten im Nirgendwo?"

„Herrin Fárgin, ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn Ihr das Verhör _mir _überlassen würdet", sagte eine ärgerliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, und Draco drehte unwillkürlich den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

Das tat weh, und erneut biss er die Zähne zusammen.

„Er ist nicht in der Verfassung, Eurem Verhör zu folgen, Lord Barey", sagte die alte Frau knapp. „Überlebt Ihr eine durchgeschnittene Kehle, und dann zeigt mir, wie _Ihr_ sprechen wollt."

„Eure Worte und Euer Tonfall missfallen mir, Fárgin! Er könnte ein Spion der _Valda _sein, und es ist meine Pflicht ..."

„Und _meine _Pflicht", unterbrach sie ihn, „ist es, den Jungen wieder gesund zu machen. Meine Pflicht als Heilerin. Und nun darf ich Euch bitten, diesen Raum zu verlassen. Er braucht Ruhe."

Der Mann, den sie Lord Barey genannt hatte, schnaubte ärgerlich, und schwere Schritte entfernten sich.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich schroff zu Euch war, doch in Lord Bareys Gegenwart muss man vorsichtig sein." Die alte Frau hatte nun eine wesentlich freundlichere Miene. „Versucht bitte, meinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Ihr standet schon mit einem Bein im Totenreich, und Ihr hattet wirklich Glück, dass unsere Krieger Euch fanden." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr werdet Durst bekommen, aber ich kann Euch noch nichts zu trinken geben, habt Ihr verstanden? Schon der normale Schluckreflex reicht, um die Wunde immer wieder aufreißen zu lassen. Ihr habt eine lange Zeit der Genesung vor Euch."

_Ein Alptraum? Das ist kein Alptraum mehr. Ich bin tot und in der Hölle._

* * *

Die Heilerin hatte recht behalten.

Die folgenden Tage verbrachte Draco in dem Abgrund, der sich vor ihm aufgetan hatte.

Die Schmerzen kamen und gingen in Schüben, besonders nachts. Durst quälte ihn, und zu allem Überfluss hatte er auch noch hohes Fieber bekommen.

Nicht fragen zu können, was passiert war, wo er sich befand – auch das zerrte an seinen Nerven, wenigstens in den Momenten, in denen er klar denken konnte, und die waren selten genug. Die Situation verlor ihren Alptraumcharakter nicht.

Zu all dem nicht genug, hatte er freie Sicht auf das Fenster, das meist offenstand und nicht von Vorhängen verhüllt war. Schon in der ersten Nacht hatte er, Schmerzen hin oder her, entgeistert auf den Sternenhimmel gestarrt. Es gab nicht ein Sternbild, das ihm bekannt vorkam – und dabei war er immer sehr gut in Astronomie gewesen. Das ließ Schlüsse zu, die er sich nicht eingestehen wollte, die sich aber nichtsdestotrotz in sein Hirn brannten.

_Du bist weit, weit weg von zuhause, Draco. Weiter als du dir je hättest träumen mögen. Oder wollen._

Der ominöse Lord Barey erschien jeden Tag, und sein Ton wurde immer gereizter, wenn er mit der alten Frau sprach.

Endlich kam der Morgen, an dem ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass er sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand. Sprechen war noch strengstens verboten, aber zumindest hielt ihn jedoch niemand mehr davon ab, sich mit Gesten verständlich zu machen.

Schlucken tat noch immer wahnsinnig weh, aber da er sich am Rande der Auszehrung befand, war es das kleinere Übel.

Die Dame Fárgin brachte Papier und Kohle, um ihm wenigstens eine schriftliche Kommunikation zu ermöglichen.

„Es gibt nicht viele, die hier Schreiben und Lesen können", sagte sie freundlich. „Ihr müsst aus einer höhergestellten Familie kommen."

_Was denn, höhergestellt, nur weil ich Lesen und Schreiben kann? Wo zum Teufel _bin _ich hier?!_

Etwas von seiner Verachtung musste in seinem Gesicht sichtbar gewesen sein, denn die alte Frau sah ihn scharf an.

„Niemand hat dafür Zeit", sagte sie streng. „Wir befinden uns im Krieg, der nun schon Jahrzehnte andauert. Es ist schlimm, dass unsere Kinder und Kindeskinder darunter zu leiden haben, aber die Möglichkeiten sind nun einmal beschränkt. Ihr habt kein Recht, auf sie hernieder zu sehen. Wer glaubt Ihr, dass Ihr seid?"

Das war deutlich, und Draco fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich. Immerhin war er von diesen Muggeln abhängig, und es war nicht abzusehen, wie lange noch. Wie konnte er Zauber wirken, ohne eine Stimme, um sie auszusprechen? Und sein Zauberstab war ebenfalls fort.

Eine Menge Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf und nachdenklich sah er auf das Papier hinunter.

_Wo bin ich hier?_

„In Taeron. Hier verläuft die Grenze, und diese Stadt wurde erbaut, um das Gebiet der _Valda _überwachen zu können, und ihre Armeen aufzuhalten."

_Valda? Sind das auch Menschen?_

Sie nickte.

„Die eigentlichen _Valda _ja. Doch auch die Höllenbrut gehört zu ihnen, das macht es sehr schwer, sie zu besiegen. Der Kampf tobt seid fast zwanzig Jahren."

_Höllenbrut?_

„Ihr müsst einem von ihnen begegnet sein. Nyer berichtete, dass an der Stelle, an der man Euch fand, auch eins der dunklen Geschöpfe lag – verbrannt. Wie war Euch das möglich? Konntet Ihr es überraschen?" Jetzt enthielt ihre Stimme eindeutig Misstrauen.

Die Erinnerung an Fledermausflügel und durchdringendes Geschrei kam zu Draco zurück. Aber auch eine andere, die noch unwillkommener war. _Stirb, Hexer!_

Solange er nicht wusste, wie diese Leute Zauberern begegneten, würden keine zehn Pferde die Wahrheit aus ihm herausbringen.

_Es war schon tot, als ich ankam, _log er deshalb.

„Woher kommt Ihr? Wie kann es sein, dass Ihr nichts wisst, über die Umstände, über den Krieg? Dass Ihr euch leichtsinnig ins Niemandsland begebt?"

Draco überlegte fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung.

_Von sehr weit her. _Das klang verdammt lahm, aber etwas besseres war ihm nicht eingefallen.

Der misstrauische Gesichtsausdruck der alten Frau verstärkte sich.

„Tatsächlich? Wie weit? Von hinter den Meeren? Den Inseln?"

In der Hoffnung, nicht in eine Falle zu gehen, nickte er vage.

„Ihr verschweigt die Wahrheit, junger Mann. Ihr werdet Eure Gründe dafür haben, doch ich rate Euch, überdenkt Eure Antworten, wenn Lord Barey Euch befragt. Er wird nicht so zurückhaltend sein wie ich. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr ein Spion der _Valda _seid – nur ein vollkommen Wahnsinniger würde sich freiwillig die Kehle durchschneiden, um das zu erreichen."

_Draco, sei vorsichtig._

„Ihr habt mir Euren Namen noch nicht genannt."

_Draco. Draco Malfoy._

„Nun gut, Herr - Malfoy, Ihr habt mich hoffentlich verstanden. Denkt an meine Worte, wenn Ihr mit Lord Barey sprecht. Von mir erfährt er nichts."

_Wann werde ich wieder sprechen können?_

Das erste Mal während des „Gesprächs" wich die Heilerin seinem Blick aus.

„Es ist noch zu früh, das sagen zu können." Aber die Aufrichtigkeit war aus ihrer Stimme geschwunden.

Eine schreckliche Ahnung kroch in Draco hinauf, und verzweifelt versuchte er, sie zu unterdrücken.

_Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit, _schrieb er trotzdem, obwohl er sich sicher war, sie gar nicht hören zu wollen.

„Ihr besteht wirklich darauf?"

_Nein! Nein, ich will es nicht wissen!_

Doch er nickte, gegen seinen Willen.

„Nie wieder." Sie sah aus, als wollte sie noch etwas hinzufügen, dann seufzte sie nur und wiederholte leise: „Nie wieder."


	3. Taeron

_AN: Nur zum besseren Verständnis: Die unterstrichenen, kursiven Zeilen sind Dracos Gedanken - die simplen kursiven Zeilen sind das, was Draco schreibt oder - später - in der Gebärdensprache der Sands von sich gibt._

* * *

_Nie wieder._

Immer noch echoten die Worte Lady Fárgins in seinem Kopf. Die Heilerin hatte ihn allein gelassen, und er lag nun auf dem Bett, starrte an die Decke und versuchte, die Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken, die er empfand.

_Denk nach. Denk nach, irgendetwas muss dir einfallen. _ Doch das war nicht so leicht, wie es sich anhörte. Düster zog er das erste Resümee.

_Du bist hier gestrandet. Wie hoch ist die Chance, dass die Lehrer, vielleicht Professor Snape oder Dumbledore, dich wiederfinden? Minimal. Ich glaube nicht mehr, dass es wirklich Potters Schuld war, dass ich hier gelandet bin. Wie gerne würde ich es, aber das haut einfach nicht hin. Jemand hat versucht, ihn loszuwerden. Und stattdessen bin ich wie ein Idiot in die Falle getappt. Weiter, was noch? Du bist stumm. Du wirst nie wieder reden können. Du bist in einem Kriegsgebiet gelandet, noch dazu einem, das genauso gut im Mittelalter liegen könnte. Du wirst verdächtigt, ein Spion zu sein. Wenn du wirklich viel Glück hast, wird das widerlegt, aber was dann? Hier bleiben? Was um Himmels willen soll ich tun? Ich kann nicht einmal zaubern ohne meine Stimme!_

Kurz und knapp gesagt, die Lage war hoffnungslos.

Nur um sich abzulenken, begann Draco vorsichtig mit einer Idee zu spielen. Er brauchte in dieser Welt keinen Zauberstab, das war doch irgendwie bewiesen, oder? Warum brauchte er also zwangsläufig eine Stimme? Reichte es vielleicht, einfach daran zu _denken_?

Er sah sich in seinem Krankenzimmer um. Es war recht kahl, aber dort drüben auf dem Fensterbrett standen kleine Fläschchen mit Medikamenten, die die Heilerin benutzt hatte, um seinen Hals zu versorgen.

Er starrte darauf, bis sein Blick förmlich verschwamm, und streckte die Hände danach aus.

_Accio. Accio Flaschen. Verdammt, es muss funktionieren! _

„Was tut Ihr da?", fragte eine gefährlich leise Stimme von der Tür, und Draco fuhr herum.

Lord Barey. Der Mann war für einen Krieger viel zu kostbar angezogen und etwas Unangenehmes lag in seinen Zügen. Verächtlich sah er auf Draco herab.

Das stachelte Dracos Stolz an. Dieser arrogante Muggel hatte überhaupt kein Recht, ihn, Draco Malfoy, anzusehen, als wäre er minderwertig. Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich, er griff nach Papier und Stift, um zu antworten.

_Meine Arme sind vom Liegen taub._

„Sind sie das?" Barey musterte ihn immer noch durchdringend. „Es sah eher aus, als versuchtet Ihr, die Medizin zu Euch heranzulocken."

Draco gab keinen Kommentar darauf und ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander.

„Nun gut", sagte Barey kalt, als ihm klar wurde, dass Draco nichts mehr „sagen" würde. „Ich will von Euch wissen, woher Ihr kommt und was Ihr im Grenzland zu suchen hattet."

_Ich komme von den Inseln und meine Eltern sind tot. Ich war auf der Suche nach Menschen, als ich überfallen worden bin. Es waren mindestens ein Dutzend Männer und sie_

Bareys Stirn hatte sich tief gerunzelt und er nahm Draco einfach das Papier fort, um es noch einmal in Ruhe lesen zu können.

„Von den Inseln also, ja?", fragte er dann eisig. „Ihr sagt nicht die Wahrheit."

Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf, und verlangend streckte er seine Hand wieder nach dem Papier aus.

„Spart Euch Eure Lügen."

„Barey, lasst ihn doch wenigstens ausreden." Eine neue Stimme kam von der Tür her.

Der Mann, der nun eintrat, war im Gegensatz zu Barey der perfekte Krieger. Mindestens zwei Meter groß wirkte der Hüne, als könnte er mit Leichtigkeit jemandem den Kopf abschlagen, und das mit einer Hand. Auf seinem Rücken hing ein gewaltiges Schwert.

„Hauptmann Dega´re, es ist meine Aufgabe, ihn zu verhören!"

„Sicher. Doch zu einem Verhör gehört auch, dass man dem Gegner die Chance zu antworten lässt."

Er zwinkerte Draco kurz zu.

„Ich bin Sedgewick. Nyer und ich haben dich gefunden. Maite hat erzählt, dass dein Name Draco Malfoy ist, richtig?"

Draco nickte vorsichtig.

„Schluss damit! Er sagt nicht die Wahrheit. Die Inseln ..."

„... sind sehr wert entfernt, wie wir alle wissen, aber es ist dennoch nicht unmöglich, von dort aus in feindliches Gebiet zu geraten. Ich stamme von dort und das _wisst_ Ihr auch", sagte der Hüne gelassen. „Und ich kannte Dracos Familie. Die Herrin Malfoy war eine Freundin meiner Mutter. Mein Beileid übrigens, Draco."

Barey lief rot an vor unterdrückter Wut.

Draco bemühte sich, ihm ironisch zuzulächeln, obwohl er völlig verwirrt war. Warum log dieser Mann für ihn? Was versprach er sich davon?

„Ihr besteht also darauf, dass Ihr ihn kennt?", fragte Barey schließlich lauernd.

Sedgewick lächelte freundlich.

„Nein, Draco war damals noch gar nicht geboren. Ich kannte nur seine Eltern, Euch ist bekannt, dass ich schon mit acht Jahren nach Renna kam."

Barey wusste, wann er eine Schlacht verloren hatte, aber sein düsterer Blick sagte nichts Gutes.

„Dann kannst du dich ab heute als sein Kindermädchen betrachten", sagte er dann ätzend. „Sorg dafür, dass er uns nicht behindert und so schnell wie möglich auf den Füßen steht." Barey schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich breche bald nach Renna auf – die Coroness soll entscheiden, was mit ihm geschieht."

Damit verließ er den Raum und schmetterte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Hauptmann Sedgewick Dega´re sah ihm hinterher. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Draco, sein Lächeln hatte er einstweilen weggesteckt.

„Wir haben außer einem Jungen, dessen Kehle halb durchgeschnitten war, einem verbrannten Geschöpf der Dunkelheit und Spuren der _Valda_ noch etwas gefunden", sagte er leise und legte etwas auf Dracos Bettdecke.

Es war sein Zauberstab.

Draco sah darauf und dann wieder hoch, unsicher, was es für ihn zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, was das ist. _Deswegen _hattest du noch deine Kleider, und deswegen wurde dein Körper nicht geschändet. Denn das tun die _Valda _normalerweise und das weiß Barey. Gerade das macht ihn so misstrauisch. Doch wüsste er, was du in Wirklichkeit zu sein scheinst, dann hätte er dich ebenfalls getötet. Und zwar auf der Stelle."

Draco schluckte, obwohl das heftig wehtat.

„Vor langer, langer Zeit gab es hier Magier, doch sie sind nicht mehr. Die Menschen, _Valda _wie auch _Haddien _– das sind wir – hassen und fürchten sie. Einst gehörte ihnen die halbe Welt, doch sie sind Vergangenheit. Von woher kommst du wirklich? Aus der Wüste?"

Der Hüne erhob sich, und instinktiv wich Draco soweit zurück, wie er nur konnte.

„Nein, ich frage nicht weiter und vor mir brauchst du keine Furcht zu haben. Die Wahrheit - wenn es denn die Wahrheit ist, ich verlange keine Antwort, noch nicht - kennen nur ich, Nyer und Maite, die Herrin Fárgin. Niemand wird es von uns erfahren, selbst die Coroness nicht. Aber ich warne dich: Solltest du mein Vertrauen enttäuschen, dann wird dir selbst die Hexerei nicht mehr helfen können. Du bist kein Spion – und Magie könnte uns im Kampf gegen die _Valda _sogar nützlich sein, das ist unsere Meinung. Doch wenn du ihrer mächtig bist, dann gebrauche sie nie, wenn du Zeugen hast."

_Ich kann sie ohne meine Stimme nicht anwenden. Ich muss dafür reden können!_

Schon hätte Draco sich treten können. Damit hatte er es indirekt ja förmlich zugegeben.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Ja, auch ich habe gesehen, was du getan hast, bevor wir eintrafen, aber im Gegensatz zu Barey kenne ich jetzt die Wahrheit. Hüte dich vor ihm."

Auch der Krieger verließ nun den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, und überließ es Draco, mit dem Gedankenknäuel in seinem Kopf fertig zu werden.

* * *

„Sedgewick wird Euch die Stadt zeigen. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr brennt darauf, endlich das Bett verlassen zu können." Maite Fárgin lächelte. „Nur bitte, übernehmt Euch nicht, ansonsten landet Ihr gleich wieder hier. Was Essen und Trinken betrifft – nichts Festes, keine harten Speisen oder die frisch verheilten Wunden reißen wieder auf. Ihr werdet Euch einmal am Tag bei mir einfinden, damit ich den Verband wechseln und mich überzeugen kann, dass Ihr weiterhin genest."

Draco nickte.

„Worauf wartet Ihr? Ab mit Euch!"

Der Krieger wartete bereits auf ihn. Neben ihm stand ein Junge, vielleicht fünf oder sechs Jahre älter als Draco, und musterte ihn freundlich.

„Das ist Nyer", stellte Sedgewick vor. „Ich bin Oberaufseher der Truppen und habe deswegen nicht immer Zeit. Du hast Barey gehört, ich soll ein Auge auf dich haben und Nyer wird diese Aufgabe übernehmen, wenn ich nicht da bin."

„Was nicht heißen soll, dass ich dich mit Adleraugen überwache", sagte Nyer lachend. „Ich würde es auch hassen, aber Sedge hat recht. Wenn man sich in Taeron nicht auskennt, kommt man leicht unter die Hufe, glaub mir, ich kenne mich aus."

„Nyer ist selbst erst zwei Jahre hier."

„In Renna war ich nur einer der Palastdiener. Als meine Eltern starben, hat die Coroness dafür gesorgt, dass ich hierher kam. Sie fand meine Talente verschwendet und ich muss sagen, sie hatte recht." Nyer lachte wieder.

„Hör nicht auf unser Großmaul", sagte Sedgewick, aber er lachte ebenfalls.

_Renna? Wer ist die Coroness?, _kritzelte Draco hastig auf das Papier, das er mitgenommen hatte.

Nyer sah neugierig darauf.

„Was sagt er, Sedge?"

„Er fragt uns, wer die Coroness ist. Sie ist unsere Königin, die uneingeschränkte Herrscherin der _Haddien_. Renna ist unsere Hauptstadt, weiter im Süden – du wirst sie bald kennenlernen. Aber was mir gerade einfällt: Du und Nyer, ihr müsst euch etwas ausdenken, wenn ihr miteinander auskommen wollt." Sedgewick schmunzelte. „Du kannst nicht reden und er nicht lesen."

Draco sah etwas ratlos aus, doch Nyer nickte.

„Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht. Treffen wir doch eine Vereinbarung. Ich werde dir die Sprache der Sandvölker beibringen – es ist eine Gebärdensprache, die fast jeder hier beherrscht. Und dafür bringst du mir das Lesen bei. Was hältst du davon?"

Dracos skeptischer Blick sagte alles.

„Nyer lernt schnell. Und die Sprache der _Sands_ zu können wird dir helfen. Schließlich willst du nicht ewig von uns abhängig sein, oder?"

Es klang logisch, aber für Draco bedeutete es, dass er sich endlich mit seiner Stummheit abfinden musste und das bereitete ihm arge Schwierigkeiten.

Er nickte zögernd.

„Gut, das wäre geklärt. Gehen wir."

Die Stadt Taeron war riesig. Draco verlor bald den Überblick über die vielen Straßen, und wenn Sedgewick und Nyer auf die Idee gekommen wären, ihn allein zu lassen, nie hätte er wieder zurückgefunden.

Die Stadt war überschwemmt von Kriegern, doch auch viele vom gewöhnlichen Volk bevölkerten sie. Das mussten sie auch, denn ein so gewaltiges Heer wollte versorgt sein. Der riesige Markt in der Mitte war überfüllt, heiß und sehr laut.

„Hier bekommst du alles, was du brauchst. Kleidung, Essen, Rüstungen, Waffen."

„Und nachts Frauen", sagte Nyer genüsslich.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sedgewick gab Nyer einen leichten Schubs.

„Nyer."

„Stimmt doch. Übrigens, auch Jungs, wenn du mehr auf so was stehst."

Diesmal war es Draco, der ihm einen nicht ganz so sanften Stoß gab.

„Okay, kapiert, ich halte ja schon meinen Mund." Nyer schmunzelte trotzdem.

„Wenn Alarm gegeben wird, wird dies alles in Sekundenschnelle verschwunden sein, du würdest dich wundern. Die _Valda _wissen, was für Schätze wir hier lagern. Sie selbst sind nicht in der Lage, hier einzudringen, aber wenn sie die Höllenbrut schicken, dann wird es hier sehr schnell sehr ungemütlich."

Sie verließen den Markt, und auf Umwegen gelangten sie zu großflächig angelegten Weideflächen, und das inmitten der Stadt. Pferde grasten darauf, zwischen ihnen auch allerlei Getier, dass zum Fleischverbrauch gezüchtet wurde.

_Ist das nicht gefährlich? Wenn diese Viecher kommen, was wird aus den Tieren?_

Sedgewick las schweigend.

„Die Tiere wissen besser als wir, wenn die Höllenbrut kommt. Sie flüchten in die Ställe, und dort sind sie sicher."

Sedgewick pfiff, und ein riesiger Rappe löste sich aus der Herde und kam ans Gatter.

„Das ist mein Pferd. Und siehst du dahinten, der Schimmel? Die Stute, die sich gerade wälzt?"

Draco nickte.

„Sie gehört dir. Leihweise, natürlich."

_Mir?! Ich kann nicht mal reiten!_

„Dann wirst du es lernen müssen. Spätestens, wenn der Trupp nach Renna aufbricht, solltest du es können. Ansonsten bindet dich Barey wie einen Sack auf einen Esel und amüsiert sich auch noch darüber."

Draco sah von Sedgewick zu dem Pferd und wieder zurück. Dann nickte er widerstrebend. Wohl war ihm nicht dabei. Aber vor Barey lächerlich machen? Niemals.


	4. Ein kleiner Abriss in Geschichte

Die folgenden Wochen waren anstrengend.

Dracos Hals heilte, aber es ging langsam vonstatten. Trotzdem er sich immer noch die Mühe machte nachzuprüfen, Fárgin behielt recht und seine Stimme war und blieb verschwunden.

Nyer war sehr gut darin, ihm die Gebärdensprache beizubringen und es dauerte gar nicht lange, dass er ganz auf das Papier ganz verzichten konnte. Zumindest in Gegenwart derer, die diese Sprache verstanden, und das waren erstaunlich viele. Deutlich mehr als Leute, die das Schreiben und Lesen beherrschten.

Draco hoffte immer noch auf schnelle Rettung. Es wurde doch bestimmt nach ihm gesucht, wieso war es dann so unmöglich, dass ihn jemand fand? Dass er sich damit etwas vormachte, war ihm insgeheim natürlich klar, doch noch gab er die Hoffnung nicht auf. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er selbst eine Möglichkeit finden müssen, wie auch immer die aussehen mochte. Er weigerte sich einfach zu glauben, dass er auf ewig hier bleiben musste.

Was hieß überhaupt _hier_? Schon bald war ihm klar geworden, dass die dürren Informationen, die er besaß, beileibe nicht reichten. Ganz auf sich allein gestellt wäre er so gut wie verloren.

Nyer war dabei eine Hilfe, der andere Junge redete gern und viel, und dass er nicht viele Freunde besaß, war offensichtlich. Sedgewick hatte die beiden kurzerhand zusammen in einem Raum der Hauptresidenz unterbringen lassen und so konnte Draco sich nun jeden Abend einen Vortrag über Geschichte und Politik anhören. Was nicht so uninteressant war, wie es klang. Die Unterbringung war zwar nichts Besonderes, aber immerhin musste er nicht auf einem Strohsack schlafen, wie er schon halb befürchtet hatte.

Der Kontinent, auf dem er sich befand, hieß Hadvaldien. Dieses Wort nahm nur niemand gerne in den Mund, war es doch eine Zusammensetzung der beiden Stämme, die ihn beherrschten, nämlich der Haddien und der Valda, die sich bekriegten. Rein äußerlich gab es so gut wie keine Unterschiede, demnach war es schwer zu entscheiden, wer nun auf der einen oder auf der anderen Seite geboren war. Draco konnte sich noch gut an die Worte des Mannes erinnern, der ihn überfallen hatte, und fragte Nyer, warum er trotzdem für einen Haddien gehalten worden war.

„Deine Kleidung, denke ich." Nyer zuckte mit den Achseln. „Im Valda-Gebiet ist es sehr kalt, gerade um diese Jahreszeit. Außerdem warst du allein und Beute – das sind garantiert keine Krieger gewesen, sondern Wegelagerer. Da warst du eben ein Haddien und fertig."

Das Land der Haddien gliederte sich in fünf einzelne Herrschaftsgebiete auf, jeweils regiert von einem Lord oder einer Lady. In der Erbreihenfolge wurde dieser Titel weitergegeben. Namen der Herrscher und der ihrer Gebiete brachte Draco immer noch regelmäßig durcheinander. Die Großkönigin aller Reiche war die Coroness. Das brachte ihr keine uneingeschränkte Macht, es handelte sich also nicht um die klassische Monarchie. Sie führte jedoch das Heer im Namen aller Haddien und hatte ein Veto in jeglichen Gesetzesdingen. Außerdem war Renna ihr eigenes Reich und die gleichnamige Stadt Hauptstadt von Haldvaldien.

„Sie setzt ihr Veto aber selten ein", erklärte Nyer. „Meistens wird im Rat abgestimmt und sie beugt sich der Mehrheit."

Der Rat bestand aus den Herrschern der Reiche, in dem alles beschlossen wurde, was für das gesamte Haddien-Gebiet maßgeblich war. Oberhaupt des Rates und Sprecher war Lord Grayson Barey. Zudem war er der persönliche Ratgeber der Coroness.

_Entzückend. Ist er deshalb so aufgeblasen?, _konnte Draco es sich nicht verkneifen anzumerken.

Nyer lächelte, aber es sah eher grimmig aus. „Als Ratsoberhaupt wurde er gewählt – warum, die Frage kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten. Nein, das war unfair. Er ist ein guter Stratege und er versteht sich auf allerlei List und Tücke. Ich halte seine Methoden aber für ziemlich fragwürdig. Aber gut, ich werde ja auch nicht gefragt." Er zuckte wieder mit den Achseln.

Zusätzlich besaßen die Valda zwei Gebiete. Die jeweiligen Herrscher arbeiteten eng zusammen, hieß es. Die beiden Valda-Gebiete nahmen einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil von Hadvaldiens Gesamtfläche in Anspruch.

„Da entstammt der Ursprung des Problems", bemerkte Nyer. „Das Ganze hat ganz klein angefangen."

_Inwiefern?_

„Es gibt immer Leute, die den Hals nicht vollbekommen können", antwortete der Haddien sarkastisch. „Grenzstreitigkeiten – das war alles. Und wer wie und in welchem Umfang das Sagen hat."

_Und das hat zu einem Krieg geführt, der nun schon … wie lange andauert? _Ungläubig sah Draco in seine Richtung.

„Bald zwanzig Jahre. Lord Vartes und Lord Nash – die Herrscher der Valda-Seite – wollten ein größeres Stimmrecht. Sie sind zu zweit, während die Haddien-Seite fünf Herrscher aufzubieten haben. Noch dazu ist die Coroness eine Haddien."

_Klingt logisch._

„Möglich, aber die anderen Haddien waren dagegen. Du musst wissen, die Valda-Gebiete besitzen Rohstoffe, die es ansonsten kaum irgendwo gibt. Um nichtzusagen, in einigen Fällen nirgendwo."

_Was hat das eine jetzt mit dem anderen zu tun?_

„Der Rat bestimmt unter anderem über Preise. Preise für den Rohstoff und den Wiederverkauf in allen Reichen."

Draco ging ein Licht auf und er schnaubte. _Ach, deswegen wollte man ihnen kein größeres Stimmrecht gewähren? Weil die Haddien so den Preis in ihrem Sinne beeinflussen konnten? Ich verstehe immer mehr, warum die Valda sich das nicht gefallen lassen haben. Hätte ich mir an ihrer Stelle auch nicht._

„Natürlich nicht, das kann wohl jeder normale Mensch verstehen", gab Nyer zu. „Das erweiterte Stimmrecht wurde zwar ablehnt, aber es liefen Verhandlungen zu weiteren Absprachen, zum Beispiel zu Vetos in Sachen bestimmter Ressourcen und was weiß ich … man tat alles, um das friedlich ablaufen zu lassen."

_Aber irgendwas ist schiefgegangen_, bemerkte Draco mit einem ironischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Irgendwas geht doch immer schief, oder?" Nyer zuckte mit den Achseln. „Da hängen wohl noch eine ganze Menge anderer Sachen mit drin, aber den eigentlichen Genickbruch gab es, als einer der Söhne Vartes´ ermordet wurde. Er hielt sich als Bote in Renna auf, als Unterhändler. Lord Vartes hat sich sofort aus allen Verhandlungen zurückgezogen und was er tut, tut auch Nash. Dann verkündeten sie den Bruch mit dem Rat."

_Und schworen Rache._

„Sie würden nicht eher ruhen, bis sie ganz die Reiche der Haddien komplett unterworfen hätten. Und dummerweise haben sie ein geeignetes Kriegswerkzeug."

_Die Höllenbrut._ Draco schauderte bei der Erinnerung.

„Allerdings. Taeron stand nicht immer an der Grenze, weißt du. Erst kommen die Finsterniswesen und dann ihre Soldaten. Sie zerstören eine Stadt nach der anderen und verleiben sich das Land ein. Weite Flächen, die früher einmal Haddien-Gebiet waren, gehören ihnen nun schon. Das ist nicht nur hier in Renna so, sondern auch in den beiden anderen Reichen, die direkt an ihre Gebiete angrenzen, Teichsee und die Eisigen Schluchten."

Draco ließ sich das ganze durch den Kopf gehen.

_Bei zwanzig Jahren wundert es mich, dass sie nicht schon vollständig die Macht übernommen haben._

„Zum Glück für uns gibt es einen Faktor, der uns da hilft."

_Und der wäre?_

„Die Gefräßigkeit der Biester. Um mit ihnen Krieg zu spielen, brauchen sie Unmengen davon. Und somit Unmengen von Verpflegung. Sie haben kaum genug, um ihre eigenen Leute zu versorgen, weil die Schwärme alles ratzekahl fressen. Allein schon deswegen brauchen sie immer mehr und mehr Land."

_Und wenn – falls – sie dann alles erobert haben, liegt der ganze Kontinent in Schutt und Asche. Irgendwie kommt mir das nicht wie die Königslösung vor._

„Insgeheim hoffen sie wohl, dass wir irgendwann kapitulieren. Aber das wird nie passieren. Irgendwann werden wir die Höllenbrut besiegen können und dann werden sie untergehen." Nyers Mund war ein schmaler Strich geworden.

_\- Magie könnte uns im Kampf gegen die Valda sogar nützlich sein. - _

Wer hatte das gesagt, Sedgewick? Draco ging plötzlich auf, wie der Oberaufseher der Truppen das gemeint hatte. Er hatte ja schon einmal unter Beweis gestellt, dass er in der Lage war, eins der Dinger mit Zaubererfeuer zu vernichten. Dega´re hatte zwar versprochen, das für sich zu behalten, aber … konnte er ihm wirklich trauen? Die Loyalität des Kriegers galt mit Sicherheit dem Reich. Und was war er denn hier schon? Ein hergelaufener Niemand. Oder sollte er vielleicht als verdeckte Karte „herangezogen" werden, die mit möglichst viel Geschick ausgespielt werden sollte? Der Joker?

_Ich lasse mich in diesen Quatsch nicht hineinziehen, mich geht das alles doch überhaupt nichts an. Abhauen wäre eine Alternative._

Ja, aber wohin? Und womit? Draco wollte es nicht gerne wahrhaben, aber er _brauchte _im Moment noch Hilfe, das war eine simple Tatsache. Und das hieß, mitzuspielen, so sauer ihm das auch aufstieß.

„Was überlegst du?", riss Nyer ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus.

Draco wurde klar, dass er nun schon einige Minuten „wortlos" da gesessen und nachgedacht hatte.

_Nichts. _

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du so gar nichts weißt?", erkundigte sich Nyer. „So abgeschieden sind die Inseln ja nun auch nicht. Sie sind zwar unabhängig und weit entfernt, aber trotzdem."

Nächste Falltür. Und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie er da runter kommen sollte.

_Meine Eltern waren nicht politisch, sie haben sich nie darüber unterhalten. _Das klang lahm, aber etwas Besseres war ihm nicht eingefallen. _Wahrscheinlich wollten sie mich aus allem heraushalten._

Nyer nahm es hin, auch wenn er kurz die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Dann müssen sie ziemlich weltfremd gewesen sein. Erzähl mir von deiner Heimat."

_Ohje. Das wird ein langer Abend. Wenn ich nicht genau aufpasse, dann bringen mich die Lügenmärchen schneller zu Fall, als ich denken kann._


	5. Angriff auf Taeron

Der Abend in Sachen „Wie erfinde ich eine Vergangenheit" war schon schwierig genug gewesen, aber der nächste Morgen setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf. Von dem Gedanken, reiten lernen zu müssen, war er sowieso nie begeistert gewesen, jedoch hatte Draco nicht ahnen können, wie viel Demütigung ihn erwarten würde.

Nyer verbiss sich sehr offensichtlich ein Grinsen, als er das erste Mal auf der silbernen Stute saß. Alleine das Aufsitzen hatte über eine halbe Stunde gedauert.

„Im Allgemeinen hält man die Zügel locker und man klammert sich nicht vor Lebensgewalt in der Mähne fest!", schrie er ihm zu.

Verbissen hielt Draco sich fest. Ein Besen, ja, das war seine Welt, aber dieses schaukelnde Ungetüm war ihm unheimlich.

Die Stute schnaubte gereizt und schüttelte sich, um ein Haar hätte Draco im Sand gesessen.

„Ist das euer neuer Krieger?", rief einer der Soldaten zur allgemeinen Erheiterung über den Platz. „Ich wäre dafür, ihr besorgt ihm einen Esel!"

Schallendes Gelächter antwortete ihm.

Nyer bekam Mitleid. „Hör nicht hin. Für einen Anfänger machst du das nicht schlecht."

Draco konnte nicht mal antworten, weil er Angst hatte, die Mähne loszulassen.

* * *

Am Abend war er so steif, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Die Mahlzeiten nahmen Sedgewick, Nyer und er zusammen mit den Armeen in der großen Halle der Hauptresidenz zu sich. Auch Barey war anwesend.

„Ich habe gehört, Ihr lernt jetzt das Herunterfallen?", fragte er ironisch, als er an ihrem Tisch vorbeiging.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, als die anderen wieder lachten.

„Ja und ihr alle wart perfekt, als ihr zur Welt gekommen seid", sagte Nyer ironisch.

„Schluss damit", sagte nun auch Sedgewick laut und das Gelächter verstummte. Alle hatten einen Heidenrespekt vor dem Hünen.

Schlechtgelaunt rührte Draco in seiner Suppe herum, während die anderen um ihn herum richtiges Essen zu sich nahmen. Das Schlucken fiel ihm immer noch schwer und außerdem schmerzte ihn jeder einzelne Muskel, den er kannte – und sogar welche, von deren Existenz er nicht einmal eine Ahnung gehabt hatte.

„Was du brauchst, ist heißes Wasser", sagte Nyer mitfühlend. „Sedge, kannst du es nicht organisieren, dass er baden kann?"

Eins der Dinge, die Draco wirklich heiß und innig vermisste, war eine funktionierende Dusche. Die meisten wuschen sich mit eiskaltem Wasser und es kostet ihn jedes Mal wieder Überwindung, die morgendliche Tortur durchzustehen. Viele von den Soldaten nahmen es mit der Körperpflege auch nicht so genau, aber das war etwas, was für ihn in keinem Fall und unter keinen Umständen in Frage kam.

Er horchte auf, als Nyer das Bad vorschlug, und sah Sedgewick fragend an.

„Mal sehen", sagte der Oberbefehlshaber der Truppen gemächlich. „Doch, ich denke, das lässt sich machen. Nyer bringt dich hin."

* * *

„Mein Name ist Chastain." Das Mädchen hatte lange, hellbraune Haare, einen Schmollmund und sie trug ihre Figur sehr offenherzig zur Schau. Draco tat sein möglichstes, ihr nicht andauernd in den sehr großzügigen Ausschnitt ihres Kleides zu starren. „Lord Dega´re schickt Euch, nicht wahr?"

_Richtig._

„Oh, Ihr seid der Fremde, der nicht sprechen kann." Spott klang in ihrer Stimme mit, etwas, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. „Benötigt Ihr meine Hilfe beim Bad? Ich könnte Euch den Rücken waschen."

_Danke, nicht nötig. Ich bin stumm und nicht gelähmt._

„Wie Ihr wollt. Tretet ein."

Wie er von Sedgewick und Nyer erfahren hatte, war es nicht ganz einfach, ein heißes Bad zu verlangen und auch zu erhalten. Und es handelte sich um eine ziemlich teure Angelegenheit, doch Sedgewick hatte seine Bedenken vom Tisch gewischt.

„Wir wollen doch, dass du dich morgen wieder bewegen kannst", hatte der Riese gutmütig gesagt.

Draco streifte die Kleidung ungeschickt von seinem Körper und hinkte auf das Bassin zu, das mit dampfendem Wasser gefüllt war. Er stieß zischend Luft durch die Zähne, als seine Haut mit der heißen Flüssigkeit in Kontakt kam, die angenehm nach einem schwachen Parfüm duftete.

Nie hätte er geglaubt, wie sehr man einen so simplen Gegenstand wie eine Badewanne derartig vermissen konnte. Das heiße Wasser entspannte seine verkrampften Muskeln und er begann, sich mit aller Vehemenz abzuschrubben.

Hinterher lag er mit geschlossenen Augen einfach nur da und genoss die Wärme. Er hatte wohl einen Moment vor sich hingedöst, als ihn eine Stimme plötzlich aufschreckte.

„Kann ich noch etwas für Euch tun?", sagte Chastain sanft. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie den Raum betreten hatte.

Er öffnete unwillig die Augen.

Dann klappte ihm der Unterkiefer herunter, er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Außer einem dünnen, seidenartigen kurzen Unterkleid trug sie nichts mehr und sie lächelte ihn verheißungsvoll an.

_Gehört das auch zu deinen Aufgaben oder machst du das freiwillig?_

Es gelang ihr, gleichzeitig verletzt und trotzdem erregend auszusehen.

„Ich würde es nur für Euch tun."

_Oh, sicher. Was ist das für eine verrückte Welt? Zu einem Bad bekommt man gleich eine Schlampe mit dazu? Kein Wunder, dass es sich keiner leisten kann._

Ihre Hand glitt ins Wasser und sein Verstand setzte kurzzeitig aus.

Chastain verstand ihr „Handwerk" sehr gut und es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis er lautlos stöhnte.

„Ich könnte Euch noch viel mehr bieten", schnurrte das Mädchen. „Lasst mich Euch abtrocknen, meine Kammer ist gleich nebenan."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen. Dann zuckte er innerlich mit den Achseln. Warum nicht?

* * *

Die Morgensonne weckte ihn und er gähnte und streckte sich. Chastain hatte nicht zu viel versprochen gehabt, auch ihre anderen „Qualitäten" hatten sich als hervorragend erwiesen.

Die andere Seite des Bettes war leer. Er sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um und rümpfte die Nase. Eindeutig, diese Welt würde nie seine eigene werden. Es roch zwar vordergründig nach einem starken Parfüm und nach Frau, aber darunter war ein sehr unangenehmer Geruch zu vernehmen. Etwas, dass er mit etwas weit Unerregenderem assoziierte.

Er zog sich rasch an und verließ die Kammer ohne einen Blick zurück.

Sedgewick und Nyer erwarteten ihn bereits beim Frühstück.

„Und, war das ... äh, Bad angenehm?" Nyer grinste und das verriet ihn.

_Hör zu, ich brauche das nicht. Ich kann mir meine Frauen allein suchen. Wenn du mir das nächste Mal ein Bad versprichst, dann belass es dabei, ja?_

Nyer blinzelte überrascht, als er ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Entschuldigung", murrte er dann. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du so empfindlich reagierst."

Draco war kurz davor, etwas sehr Unhöfliches zu antworten, aber mit ein wenig Nachdenken ließ er es bleiben. Es war sicher nicht klug, die Leute gegen sich aufzubringen, die ihm halfen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Nyer ihm tatsächlich einen Gefallen tun wollen und ganz ohne war es ja auch nicht gewesen.

Er fuhr zusammen, als draußen ein mächtiges Getöse erscholl. Schlagartig wurde es still in der Halle.

„Alarm!", stieß Sedgewick aus. „Alle auf ihre Plätze, sie kommen!"

Die Menge geriet in Bewegung, nur Draco saß wie angewurzelt auf seinem Platz. Wohin sollte er …

„Nyer, du bringst Draco hier raus!", ordnete Sedgewick an. „Bleib bei ihm."

„Aber soll ich nicht …", begann Nyer verwirrt.

„Deine Aufgabe ist es sicherzustellen, dass ihm nichts passiert", unterbrach ihn der Dega´re barsch. „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Diskussionen. Und Draco …"

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Das war nicht mehr der fröhliche, gutmütige Hüne, den er kennengelernt hatte, sondern ein grimmiger Krieger, dem alles recht war, um die Stadt zu beschützen.

„Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns", sagte er knapp, obwohl er kein Wort gesagt hatte. „Und jetzt los!"

„Was hat er damit gemeint?", keuchte Nyer, als er Draco die Treppen nach oben zerrte.

_Ich habe keine Ahnung._

Doch, die hatte Draco durchaus – es war eine klare Ansage gewesen.

_- Kannst du etwas tun, um uns zu helfen, dann tu es. Und wenn es dich verrät. Du stehst in unserer Schuld. - _

Die Karte des Jokers tanzte wieder höhnisch vor seinen Augen.

Nyer stieß ihn vor sich in das Zimmer, das sie beide teilten.

_Wäre ein Raum ohne Fenster nicht besser gewesen?_

„Halt die Klappe!", fauchte Nyer. „Ich muss wissen, was da unten vorgeht! Mögen die Götter wissen, wieso er mich nicht mitkämpfen lässt und ich stattdessen _dich _bewachen soll!"

Er strich die Vorhänge beiseite, um hinaussehen zu können, und Draco stellte sich hinter ihn.

Der Horizont war schwarz von den unheimlichen Gestalten. Ihr Geschrei war noch lauter als der Alarm, der über Taeron abgegeben worden war. Die Geschöpfe stießen immer wieder nieder auf die Stadt. Weiter hinten konnte man die ersten Soldaten der Valda erkennen, die durch die Straßen stürmten.

„Sie sind verrückt", stieß Nyer aus. „Sie können Taeron nicht einnehmen!"

_Irgendwie sehe ich das anders._

Die Höllenbrut stürzte sich auf jeden Menschen, den sie entdecken konnten. Die meisten hatten sich beim Alarm in Sicherheit gebracht, jedoch nicht alle, und die wenigen mitleiderregenden Gestalten wurden förmlich in Stücke gerissen.

Dega´res Truppen waren in Häusern verschanzt. Sie konzentrierten sich nicht auf die Höllenbrut, sondern auf die Soldaten der anderen Seite, schossen mit Pfeil und Bogen, Armbrüsten, warfen Lanzen. Oberhalb der Verteidigungsmauer war ein Katapult aufgebaut, dass immer wieder unter Lebensgefahr benutzt wurde. Dort war die Verlustrate der Haddien-Krieger am höchsten.

Nyer war angespannt, er hatte seine Fäuste geballt.

„Ich sollte da unten sein", murmelte er immer wieder. Plötzlich wich er mit einem erschrockenen Laut zurück, als eins der Wesen mit voller Absicht gegen die Fensterscheibe prallte. Die Scheibe vibrierte von der Wucht. Es flatterte immer wieder auf und ab, wie eine Motte, die vom Licht angezogen wurde.

„Na warte", knurrte Nyer und machte Anstalten, das Fenster zu öffnen.

Draco packte ihn am Arm. _Bist du verrückt?! Es kommt hier nicht rein, nicht wenn du nicht …_

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieß Nyer ihn heftig zurück und Draco setzte sich hart auf den Hintern.

„Fass mich nicht an, du Feigling!" Er zog seinen Dolch und schon hatte er das Fenster einen spaltbreit geöffnet. Sofort stach er nach dem geflügelten Mordinstrument, doch das erwies sich als wendig wie ein Aal, tauchte unter Nyers Messerhand weg und flatterte ins Zimmer.

_Idiot!_

Draco wollte unter das Bett hechten, so schnell er konnte. Vielleicht würde ein _Flammare _wieder klappen, aber vielleicht auch nicht, und er hatte keine Absicht, das auszuprobieren.

Dann fing Nyer an zu schreien, als ihn das Geschöpf attackierte. Draco griff sich das Nächstbeste, was ihm unter die Finger kam, und warf es zielgenau auf die Bestie. Etwas mehr nach links oder rechts und er hätte Nyers Gesicht getroffen. Das Geschöpf schwankte und sank ein wenig zu Boden, dann drehte es sich mit einem wütenden Schrei um und stürzte sich auf Draco.

_Na super. Gut gemacht, Malfoy …_

Urplötzlich kam alles zu einem Halt, es war verblüffend. Vielleicht war „erschreckend" das bessere Wort dafür. Nur Millimeter vor Dracos Gesicht stoppte das Wesen in seinem Angriff und hielt seine Position, indem es kräftig mit den Flügeln schlug. Dabei starrte es ihn mit riesigen, orangefarbenen Augen an.

Bisher hatte Draco die Höllenbrut für einen Schwarm gehalten, Tiere, die abgerichtet worden waren, um zu töten. Doch was ihn da anstarrte, war kein tierischer Instinkt, sondern er sah _Bewusstsein _in den leuchtenden Augen. Und Intelligenz. Und es sah _ihn _an.

Es konnte nur Sekundenbruchteile gedauert haben, dann verfärbten sich die Augen der Kreatur, sie wurden schwarz. Das unheimliche Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, erlosch.

Und dann klatschten Nyers Hände zusammen und zermalmten das Wesen mit einem Geräusch, das aus einem ekelerregenden Knacken der Knochen bestand.

„Gut gemacht, du hast es abgelenkt." Nyer wischte sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab und stieß mit einem Fuß angewidert nach der kleinen Leiche.

_Wer hier wohl wen abgelenkt hat. Was zum Teufel ist da gerade passiert?_

Aber er „sagte" es natürlich nicht laut.

„Sieh raus, sie kehren um!", rief Nyer triumphierend. „So leicht können sie Taeron nicht einnehmen!"

Tatsächlich, die Schwärme zogen sich zurück, von den Soldaten konnte man bereits jetzt nichts mehr sehen. Trotzdem hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass hier etwas passiert war, dass ihn noch tiefer in die Misere reingeritten hatte, in der er sowieso schon steckte.


	6. Aufbruch nach Renna

Nach Ansicht von Sedgewick Dega´re war der Angriff für Taeron noch einigermaßen glimpflich abgelaufen.

Wenn Draco sich an die Menschen erinnerte, die auf der Straße angegriffen und zerfleischt worden waren, konnte er nicht wirklich von „glimpflich" überzeugt sein, aber als Krieger rechnete der Oberaufseher der Truppen natürlich in Zahlen.

„Um uns zu überrennen, hätten sie viel mehr Soldaten schicken müssen", stimmte Nyer ihm zu. „Das ist doch eigentlich gar nicht ihre Art – ich meine, einen Angriff zu führen, der ziemlich offensichtlich daneben gehen musste."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Und genau das macht mir Sorgen."

Draco debattierte innerlich mit sich, ob er den Vorfall mit der kleinen Bestie zu Sprache bringen sollte. Er hatte den Blick nicht vergessen, mit dem Sedgewick ihn bedacht hatte, als zum Angriff alarmiert worden war. Auf der anderen Seite – wenn er sich das Wohlwollen nicht verscherzen wollte, das bis jetzt von Dega´re ausgegangen war, blieb ihm wohl kaum eine andere Wahl. Oder?

Er brütete darüber, während um ihn herum die Diskussion weiterging.

Nyer erzählte gerade, wie sie das Geschöpf der Höllenbrut, das eingedrungen war, vernichtet hatten. Dabei überging er großzügig, wie wenig professionell er sich dabei verhalten hatte. Jedenfalls nach Dracos Ansicht.

„Du bist ziemlich still."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Sedgewick ihn gemeint hatte.

„Gibt es etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" Er war freundlich wie eh und je, aber sein Blick war bohrend.

Entschlossen schob Draco seinen Teller nach hinten. Es half nichts, allein würde er das Rätsel nicht lösen können.

_Möglich. Kann ich kurz allein mit Ihnen reden?_

„Sicher, komm mit."

Nyer sah den beiden mit einem fast gekränkten Gesichtsausdruck hinterher.

* * *

„Nimm Platz." Sedgewick wies mit dem Kinn auf einen Stuhl, der vor seinem Tisch stand, und setzte sich dann hinter das ausladende Möbelstück. „Also?"

Draco erzählte kurz. Er sah, dass sich die Augen des Hünen einen Moment weiteten, als er die orangenen Augen erwähnten, dennoch sagte Sedgewick kein Wort, bis er am Ende angelangt war.

„Was hat Nyer dir über die Valda erzählt?", fragte er dann brüsk.

Draco blinzelte überrascht. Was immer er auch erwartet hatte, das war es nicht.

_Äh … ziemlich wenig. Denke ich. Wieso?_

„Vielleicht etwas Spezielles über die Familie Vartes?"

_Nein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Nur, dass der Sohn ermordet wurde und dass der Lord scheinbar der große King da drüben ist. Warum?_

Wieder ging Sedgewick nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen erhob er sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung.

„Du reist noch heute Abend ab", sagte er kurz. „Nyer und Maite werden dich begleiten. Ich komme nach, sobald eine Ablösung für mich in Sicht ist."

_Wie … was … wohin denn? _Draco kam nicht mehr mit.

„Nach Renna. In die _Hauptstadt _Renna."

_Und wieso?_

„Ich habe bis jetzt noch keinen Gefallen von dir eingefordert, oder? Ich habe für dich bei Barey gelogen und dich nicht unter Druck gesetzt, klar? Dafür verlange ich jetzt von dir, dass du dich ohne weitere Fragen und Widersprüche fügst und das tust, was ich dir befehle!"

Dracos Augen verengten sich wütend.

_Ich will wissen, was hier gespielt wird! _

„Das ist deine Art, Dankbarkeit zu zeigen?" Sedgewicks Stimme war schneidend. „Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du ohne meine Hilfe bereits auf dem Weg zum Galgen wärst? Barey hätte dich liebend gern dorthin befördert!"

Draco funkelte ihn an, aber den Worten war nichts hinzuzufügen. Er stand deutlich in der Schuld und noch eins wog schwerer – er hatte keine Wahl, als sich zu fügen. _Noch _war er sich nicht im Klaren darüber, welche Zauber er wirken konnte und welche nicht, und selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, hätte es ihn nur einen Schritt weitergebracht?

_Das alles ist ein verfickter Alptraum, mehr nicht._

Sedgewick Dega´re musterte ihn und nickte dann, als hätte er etwas gesagt.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mir gut überlegen, ob du es drauf ankommen lässt."

* * *

Nur wenige Stunden später hing Draco auf dem schaukelnden Etwas, das sich Pferd nannte und hätte sterben können. Die kleine Reitstunde im Corral war schlimm genug gewesen, und da war das Biest noch _gegangen. _Jetzt waren sie fast stetig im Trab unterwegs und er befürchtete, irgendwann mit beiden Kiefern auf dem Zahnfleisch zu mahlen. Jedenfalls hatte er den Eindruck, dass seine Zähne sich mit jedem Aufeinanderklacken deutlich abnützten.

Um ihn am Herunterfallen zu hindern und ein schnelles Fortkommen zu sichern, war er am Sattel festgebunden worden und Nyer führte seine Stute als Handpferd.

Vor und hinter ihm ritten Maite Fárgin, einige Soldaten und … Lord Barey. Niemand hatte ihm erklärt, warum der Lord sich ebenfalls mit ihnen auf dem Weg befand. Warum sollten sie auch, er war hier nur ein Gepäckstück, das es galt, nach Renna zu schaffen.

Eins war gewiss, dem Ekel machte es einen Höllenspaß zu beobachten, wie Draco sich quälte.

Auf einem kurzen Teilstück, ziemlich steil, ließ man die Pferde im Schritt gehen und Nyer ritt alsbald neben ihm. Mitleidig musterte der andere Junge den Slytherin.

„Noch zwei Stunden, dann halten wir. Und morgen vor Sonnenuntergang haben wir Renna erreicht, wenn wir früh genug aufbrechen."

_Sonnenuntergang? Ich höre immer nur „morgen" und „Sonnenuntergang_ jammerte Draco innerlich. Antworten konnte er nicht, das hätte wieder mal bedeutet, die Mähne loszulassen. Er hatte einige Fragen an Nyer, aber im Moment schien es ihm aber am Sichersten, sie nicht zu stellen und dafür zu sorgen, das Geschaukel zu überleben.

* * *

Tatsächlich kostete es einige Versuche, seine verkrampften Finger zu befehlen, loszulassen, als sie endlich Halt machten. Nyer schnürte ihn los und musste ihm dann noch einmal behilflich sein, als seine Beine einfach nachgaben und er sich fast auf die Erde gesetzt hätte.

_Zum Teufel, und das tun sich Leute sogar freiwillig an!_

Ein Feuer wurde entfacht. Draco setzte sich dicht an den Rand und begann, seine Muskeln zu massieren. Dadurch wurde es ein klein wenig besser, aber mit Grauen dachte er an den folgenden Morgen. Dieses Mal würde ihn kein entspannendes Bad erwarten, ob nun mit oder ohne Mädchen, das war gewiss. Außerdem hatte er das deutliche Gefühl, dass sein halber Hintern in Fetzen hing.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wie Ihr die ganze Entfernung von den Inseln bis hierher zurückgelegt habt, ohne Reiten zu können", sagte Barey aalglatt und starrte ihn herausfordernd an. „Ihr müsst sehr gut zu Fuß sein."

Draco hatte keiner Energie mehr, etwas Bissiges zu antworten.

Es gab eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, dann legte sich der Tross zur Ruhe, bis auf die zwei Soldaten, die als Wache bestimmt waren.

„Zurück nach Renna", sagte Nyer neben ihm halblaut. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schnell passieren würde."

Obwohl dass _die _Chance gewesen wäre, Nyer mit einigen Fragen zu löchern, die ihm im Kopf herumgingen, hatte Draco nur eine Ambition – die Augen zuzumachen und möglichst zu Hause aufzuwachen. In einem warmen, weichen Bett statt auf dem ekelhaft harten Boden, auf dem er im Moment lag. Trotzdem schlief er innerhalb von wenigen Minuten ein.

* * *

„Da, wir kommen nach Renna!" Nyer ruckte am Führzügel, die Stute warf den Kopf hoch und weckte Draco damit aus seinem Halbkoma.

Der Tag hatte schlecht angefangen und war in Riesenschritten auch noch bergab gegangen. Im Morgengrauen hatte es angefangen zu regnen, kein Wolkenbruch, sondern ein Nieselregen, der alles durchnässte und nicht aufhören wollte. Warmes Essen war bei dem konstanten Regen auch unmöglich zu bekommen. Draco hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt zu versuchen, mittels Magie ein Feuerchen anzuzünden, und das machte ihm klar, wie fertig er eigentlich war – in der Gegenwart Bareys tat er sicher gut, jegliche Zaubererversuche zu unterlassen.

Was interessierte ihn dieses blöde Renna! Es war kalt, es war nass, ihm taten alle Knochen weh und er wollte nach Hause! Sofort!

Man musste es seiner Miene angesehen haben, denn Nyer verdrehte die Augen.

„Ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung hätte ich jetzt eigentlich erwartet. In einer halben Stunde haben wir es geschafft."

Draco murrte stumm etwas vor sich hin. Ziemlich desinteressiert musterte er die riesige Stadt, auf die sie nun zukamen. Prachtvolle Häuser, sich endlos schlängelnde Straßen, ein palastartiges Etwas ziemlich in der Mitte. Toll. Selbst London inmitten eines Blizzards hätte ihm jetzt besser gefallen.

Barey zügelte seinen Hengst und ließ sich zurückfallen.

„Ihr werdet in der Garnison aufgenommen. Bevor ich nicht vollkommen sicher sein kann, dass der Herr dort", er wies auf Draco, „keine Gefahr für die Coroness darstellt, steht er unter Beobachtung und kommt er nicht einen Schritt an den Palast heran – haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Aber Sedgewick hat befohlen …", wollte Nyer protestieren, doch Barey fuhr ihm sofort über den Mund.

„Hier habe ich das Sagen, verstanden? Herrin Fárgin, Ihr werdet dafür Sorgen, dass meinem Befehl Folge geleistet wird!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hieb er dem Pferd die Hacken in die Seite und ritt im schnellen Galopp voraus.

Nyer verdrehte die Augen und warf Maite Fárgin einen Blick zu. Die zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Tun wir, was er verlangt. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde er euch in die Verbannung schicken. Wichtiger fände ich es erstmal, aus dem Regen rauszukommen."

Dem konnte Draco nur beipflichten.


	7. Die Coroness

Die Soldaten begleiteten Draco, Maite Fárgin und Nyer zu der Garnison von Renna, die am Fuße des gewaltigen Palastes untergebracht war.

Einer von ihnen machte im Inneren Meldung und kam dann zurück. Der Mann sah etwas verlegen aus.

„Ich habe Anweisung, den jungen Mann in der Arrestzelle unterzubringen", sagte er halblaut zu Fárgin.

_Solange sie ein Bett hat und warm ist – von mir aus._

„Das ist doch Unfug", entgegnete Fárgin knapp.

„Ich habe meine Befehle, Herrin."

„Ursprünglich von Lord Barey, nehme ich an."

Der Soldat sah unglücklich drein und scharrte mit den Füßen.

Sie seufzte ungeduldig und wandte sich dann Draco zu.

„Wir werden das regeln. Von hier aus kann ich das aber nicht – kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du erstmal mit einer Nacht dort vorlieb nehmen kannst?"

Draco verdrehte lediglich die Augen. Was blieb ihm übrig? Außerdem war ihm im Moment alles egal, nur raus aus den nassen Klamotten und irgendwohin, wo es nicht regnete. Und er nicht auf einem Pferd sitzen musste.

„Ich begleite ihn", sagte Nyer halblaut.

„Danke, Nyer. Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg in den Palast machen, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit." Fárgin reckte ihr Kinn entschlossen in die Höhe. „Ich verlange, dass die beiden ordentlich versorgt werden, verstanden?", wandte sie sich wieder an den Soldaten. „Essen, trockene Kleidung, ansonsten bekommt Ihr es mit mir zu tun!"

„Ja, Herrin. Selbstverständlich."

* * *

Eine Dusche wäre Draco zwar bedeutend lieber gewesen als dieser dunkle, kahle Raum ohne Fenster, aber schon ein paar Handtücher, etwas Trockenes zum Anziehen und eine heiße, ziemlich gute Suppe in irdenen Holzschalen belebte ihn ein wenig. Zumindest konnte er jetzt wieder an etwas anderes denken, als die Sätze „Ich will nach Hause!" oder „Wieso eigentlich ich?" in Endlosschleife innerlich zu wiederholen.

Nyer dagegen rührte nur in der Suppe herum und sah immer wieder gereizt zu der Tür, die hinter ihnen verriegelt worden war.

„Das ist reine Schikane", murmelte er schlecht gelaunt. „Im Palast hätten wir ein fürstliches Abendbrot bekommen!"

Draco war nicht scharf darauf, den Palast zu betreten – wusste er denn, was ihn dort erwartete? Er wusste ja nicht einmal, warum Sedgewick auf einmal auf den Gedanken verfallen war, ihn unbedingt nach Renna schaffen zu wollen. Er hatte Dega´res gezielte, aber für ihn so sinnlose Fragen nicht vergessen, dennoch zögerte er plötzlich, sich bei Nyer danach zu erkundigen. Der Oberbefehlshaber hatte bewusst seine Informationen zurückgehalten – konnte er, Draco, wirklich davon ausgehen, dass Nyer keine Ahnung hatte?

Das Essen schmeckte ihm auf einmal auch nicht mehr. Was machte er überhaupt hier, außer abzuwarten, dass ihn jemand fand und in die _wirkliche Welt_ zurückholte? Hatte er bisher schon selbst etwas dafür getan? Ein paar Mal hatte er probiert, Zauber zu wirken, wenn er allein war, aber die paar Male konnte man tatsächlich an der Hand abzählen. Stattdessen saß er hier, ließ alles über sich ergehen und erwartete jeden Moment Rettung.

Draco war plötzlich sauer auf sich selbst. Ja, er war bequem und hätte es am liebsten, wenn ihm die Lösung auf einem Präsentierteller überreicht wurde – aber war das ein Grund dafür, zuzulassen, dass man ihn wie eine Schachfigur hin- und herschob?

Der gesunde Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass er sich hier und gerade jetzt in einer Situation befand, in der er nicht viel tun konnte, vorher hätte er viel mehr die Gelegenheit dafür gehabt. Und er schwor sich im Stillen, eigene Wege zu suchen und nicht mehr passiv herumzuhängen, wenn er aus diesem Loch wieder hinaus war.

* * *

Schon im Morgengrauen wurden Nyer und Draco aus ihren ziemlich unbequemen Betten geworfen, als es laut an der Tür klopfte.

Es waren zwei Soldaten der Garnison, die ihnen kaum Zeit ließen, sich zu waschen und anzuziehen und die sie dann im Laufschritt weiterscheuchten.

Draco hatte schlecht geschlafen, weniger aufgrund des Bettes als seiner Gedanken, die nicht zur Ruhe kommen wollten, und reagierte, wie er immer reagierte, wenn er zu früh geweckt wurde – griesgrämig.

_Was soll das alles? _Ärgerlich sah er in Nyers Richtung.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Der andere war scheinbar auch nicht in Stimmung, groß zu reden.

Maite Fárgin erwartete sie im Hof der Garnison. Neben ihr stand ein hochgewachsenes, blondes Mädchen.

Nyers Schritt wurde für einen kleinen Moment langsamer, er schien zu zögern und ging dann doch weiter.

„Guten Morgen, habt ihr einigermaßen geschlafen?", fragte Fárgin freundlich.

_Einigermaßen trifft es. _Draco verbarg seine schlechte Laune nicht.

„Mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?", fragte das blonde Mädchen sarkastisch.

_Was geht dich das an?_

Nyer räusperte sich. Nachdrücklich.

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin", sagte er dann, die Betonung war überdeutlich. „Es ist schön, wieder in Renna zu sein."

„Das freut mich."

_Prinzessin? Malfoy, du hast es gerade wieder geschafft. Nämlich knietief im Fettnapf zu stehen._

Aber woher hatte er das wissen können?

„Herr Draco, das ist Prinzessin Charyn, die Tochter der Coroness. Prinzessin, Draco Malfoy von den Inseln." Fárgin übernahm die längst fällige Vorstellung, leider zu spät, in Dracos Augen. Außerdem wusste er nicht, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Falls sie einen Handkuss oder einen Diener erwartete, war sie schiefgewickelt. Also nickte er nur knapp, was mit einem Hochziehen der Augenbrauen beantwortet wurde.

„Maite und Lord Barey haben mir schon einiges erzählt", sagte die Prinzessin. „Ich würde es aber gern selbst von Euch hören – und meine Mutter ebenfalls. In einer halben Stunde haben wir eine Audienz bei der Coroness."

Draco vermied einen Blick auf Fárgin, obwohl es ihn natürlich brennend interessierte, _was _genau sie erzählt hatte. Barey dagegen – nun, das konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen.

„Ja, die Wahrheit kann eine sehr aufregende Sache sein, nicht wahr, Herr Draco?" Fárgin lächelte. Es wirkte etwas gezwungen.

_Und was genau will sie mir jetzt damit sagen? Ich werde auf keinen Fall irgendwem auf die Nase binden, dass ich ein Zauberer bin! Die schlachten mich doch!_

Man schien auf eine Erwiderung von ihm zu warten. Statt einer Antwort verschränkte er beide Arme vor der Brust. Das war vielleicht unhöflich, aber es bewahrte ihn davor, eventuell etwas von sich zu geben, dass er später bereuen würde. Auch wenn es die Situation nicht angenehmer machte.

„Nun gut, gehen wir", sagte Prinzessin Charyn knapp, wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging voraus. Fárgin folgte ihr.

„Idiot!", zischte Nyer Draco zu und ließ ihn stehen.

_Erzähl mir was Neues, Nyer!_

* * *

Da Draco keine Ahnung hatte, was bei der angekündigten „Audienz" passieren würde, strengte er sich an, sich den Weg einzuprägen, den sie gingen, um schlimmstenfalls eine Fluchtroute zu haben. Da der Palast relativ strukturiert aufgebaut war, brauchte er sich deswegen keine großen Sorgen zu machen, etwas anderes machte ihm viel mehr Bauchschmerzen. Es wimmelte von schwerbewaffneten Wachen, egal, wo der kleine Trupp sich befand. Wenn es hart auf hart kommen sollte, hatte er ziemlich miese Aussichten.

Apparieren kam nicht in Frage. Ein Meister war er in dieser Disziplin eh nie gewesen – verdammt, in Hogwarts wurde das gerade erst gelehrt! – und hier war niemand, kein einziger Mensch, der ihm helfen konnte, wenn er sich zersplinterte. Und Draco bevorzugte seine Körperteile da, wo sie waren, vielen Dank auch.

Also galt es, eine brenzlige Situation auf jeden Fall zu vermeiden.

Nyer und Prinzessin Charyn unterhielten sich leise auf dem Weg. Der ältere Junge hatte hier im Palast gelebt, so war er sicher oft in Kontakt mit der Familie der Herrscherin gekommen. Also ganz logisch, dass die beiden sich kannten.

Fárgin ging vorne, so hatte er keine Möglichkeit sie zu fragen, was zum Teufel sie der Prinzessin erzählt hatte und was nicht. Oder der Coroness. Aber hatten die beiden nicht versprochen – sie und Sedgewick Dega´re – dass niemand etwas von ihnen erfahren würde? Auf der anderen Seite, wem galt ihre Loyalität sicherlich als Erstes? Und es gab einen bestimmten Grund, warum Sedgewick ihn aus Taeron fortgeschickt hatte, auch wenn er ihn noch nicht kannte.

Kurz und gut, Draco konnte sich keine Strategie zurechtlegen, da er einfach nicht wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

_Du musst improvisieren, das ist dir doch wohl klar. Also hör auf rumzujammern._

Nach einiger Zeit blieben sie vor einem Portal stehen, das sich durchaus mit der Tür zur Großen Halle in Hogwarts messen konnte. Die Wachen, die davor standen, nickten der Prinzessin zu und öffneten.

„Nach Euch", sagte sie spöttisch zu Draco und machte eine übertrieben einladende Geste mit der Hand.

_Denk dran, wer du bist. Und egal, was _sie _denken zu sein, das sind Muggel. Muggel!_

Draco straffte die Schultern und marschierte an den anderen vorbei. Die Türen schlossen sich mit einem hallenden Knall. Zu seinem Unbehagen musste er feststellen, dass die Wachen ihn nun eskortierten. Und dass die Prinzessin ihm zwar gefolgt war, aber Nyer und Maite Fárgin zurückgeblieben waren.

Das musste der Thronsaal sein, wie Draco nach einem raschen Blick feststellen konnte. Oder das, was man in seiner Welt einen Thronsaal nannte. Ziemlich nobel aufgemacht, mit Bannern an den Wänden, einem langen Tisch mit unzähligen Stühlen in der Mitte und am Ende, auf einem kleinen Podest, der Thron, auf dem die Herrscherin saß. Zu ihrer Rechten befand sich Lord Barey, der allerdings nicht sehr glücklich wirkte. Im Gegenteil, er sah aus, als hätte gerade in eine frische Zitrone gebissen. Gut oder schlecht?

Die Wachen führten ihn direkt zur Coroness. Als er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu verbeugen oder sonst eine Ehrfurchtsbezeugung zu machen, bekam Draco einen kräftigen Hieb in den Rücken, der ihn auf die Knie beförderte. Dann wurde sein Kopf grob nach unten gedrückt. Sein erster Impuls war, wütend aufzufahren – im Moment erschien es aber ratsam, den Bogen nicht zu weit zu spannen.

„Lasst ihn los", sagte eine heisere Stimme und der Druck wurde von seinem Nacken genommen.

Die Coroness sah mit einem unbewegten Antlitz auf ihn herunter. Sie war eine alte Frau, älter, als Draco geschätzt hätte, sie musste sich in den Sechzigern oder sogar Siebzigern befinden. Oder sah das nur so aus? Denn sie war krank, sogar schwer krank, das zeichnete sich in den Linien ihres Gesichts und in der Körperhaltung ab. Die blauen Augen jedoch, die ihn anstarrten, waren hart wie Stahl.

Sie machte eine unwirsche Geste zu den Wachen hinüber, die den Raum sofort verließen.

„Also Ihr seid Draco Malfoy von den Inseln?" Den spöttischen Ton hatte sie genauso gut drauf wie ihre Tochter, die sich auf ihre linke Seite begeben hatte. Noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte – was, wusste er selbst nicht – beugte sie sich vor. „Ich rate Euch, sagt die Wahrheit. Eure Situation könnte sich sonst erheblich verschlechtern."

_Ach was – sie kann _noch _schlechter werden?_

Bareys Blick war mörderisch. Er sah aus, als hätte er Draco am liebsten auf der Stelle gevierteilt. Das gab den letzten Impuls, irgendjemand _hatte_ geredet, und alle im Raum wussten, dass Draco nicht das war, was er vorzugeben schien. Und damit war er verraten und verkauft und fühlte sich auch so. Es war dumm gewesen, Dega´re und Fárgin zu vertrauen, auch wenn er in letzter Zeit seine Zweifel gehabt hatte. Dummheit gehörte aber nicht zu den Eigenschaften eines Slytherins, verdammt noch mal!

_Es ist egal. Das Spiel ist gelaufen. Du bist absolut und total im Arsch. Herzlichen Glückwunsch._

Draco starrte trotzig zurück in die eisigen Augen der Coroness.

_Ja, ich heiße Draco Malfoy. Aber ich komme nicht von dieser Welt, ich bin ein Zauberer und könnten wir den ganzen Quatsch jetzt lassen und es einfach hinter uns bringen? _


	8. Das Ultimatum

Draco senkte den Blick nicht, sondern starrte die Herrscherin weiter an.

Die Coroness lachte. Es war bellend, hörte sich ungesund an aber … es war echt.

„Wenn Ihr glaubt, ich wolle Euch töten, dann seid Euch gewiss, dass es das Letzte wäre, was ich wollte. Auch wenn andere Leute nicht meiner Meinung sind."

„Coroness, das ist … er ist eine Gefahr für Euch. Für uns alle und für das Reich!" Barey konnte mit seiner Meinung nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Und sein Schicksal sollte der Rat beschließen, nicht Ihr allein. Verzeiht mir bitte meine Offenheit!"

„Das haben wir bereits besprochen", gab die Coroness zurück. „Ja, der Rat _wird _entscheiden, doch solange steht er erstmal unter meinem Schutz. Ihr dürft Euch entfernen."

Das war eine unmissverständliche Aufforderung.

Barey warf wieder einen wütenden Blick auf Draco und verließ den Thronsaal.

„Erhebt und setzt Euch." Die Coroness wandte sich an Draco und wies auf den Tisch, der vor ihr stand. „Ihr solltet Euch selbst dafür beglückwünschen, dass Ihr tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt habt."

_Ich erkenne eine ausweglose Situation. Coroness._

„Ja, das hat Maite mir bereits berichtet – dass Ihr Euren Kopf gebrauchen könnt. Setzt Euch", wiederholte sie etwas schärfer.

Draco blieb nichts anderes übrig, er stand auf, putzte sich übertrieben sorgsam die Knie ab und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl direkt an der Spitze des Tisches nieder. Prinzessin Charyn nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Zeigt uns etwas, damit wir es glauben können. Dass Ihr wirklich ein Zauberer seid."

_Da liegt ja das Problem. _Draco tippte sich kurz an den Hals. _Ich habe hier ein einziges Mal zaubern können und als Dank dafür wurde mir die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Ich habe weder Stimme noch einen funktionierenden Zauberstab. Ich kann es nicht demonstrieren._

„Ihr habt genau zwei Möglichkeiten", hob die Coroness wieder an. „Lernt, Eure Magie zu gebrauchen, ohne all das, was Ihr sonst braucht und helft uns – oder Ihr werdet wertlos."

Wertlos. Damit hatte die Coroness genau das ausgedrückt, was er am meisten befürchtet hatte. Sie erwarteten von ihm, dass er zu ihren Gunsten eingriff. Mit Zauberei. Im Kampf. Helfen wollte ihm hier keiner, sie wollten ihn benutzen, und das war´s auch schon. Und was konnte er dagegen tun? Einen Scheißdreck. Die Alternative? Gekillt zu werden. Tolle Aussichten.

_Und danach? Selbst wenn ich es könnte, selbst wenn ich es wollte, was ist für mich dabei drin? Sie feiern Ihren Sieg über die Valda und ich sitze immer noch hier!_

„Das kann ich nicht ändern." Die Coroness sah höchst unbeeindruckt aus. „Aber zumindest würdet Ihr überleben. Ist zu erwarten, dass noch mehr Eurer Art in Hadvaldien auftauchen?"

_Das hoffe ich doch inständig. Meiner Art – wir sind doch keine Insekten!_

_Nein. Obwohl ich es begrüßen würde._

„Ihr habt einen krankhaften Hang dazu, unhöflich zu sein, nicht wahr?" Die Coroness zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

_Ja. _Draco hätte sich beißen können. _Ich meine, nein. Es ist doch nur so, dass … versetzen Sie sich doch mal in meine Lage! Natürlich hoffe ich, es kommt jemand, der mich nach Hause holt!_

„Wie wahrscheinlich ist das?"

_Nach all der Zeit? Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, _zwang er sich zu sagen.

„Ihr sagt, Ihr stammt aus einer fremden Welt – wie seid Ihr hergekommen? Und warum gibt es für Euch keinen Rückweg mehr?"

_Es war ein Unfall. _Das war nicht gelogen, wenn auch nicht die volle Wahrheit. _Und es ist unmöglich, die Ausgangslage wieder herzustellen. Jedenfalls habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich das bewerkstelligen sollte. Und die Leute auf meiner Welt wohl auch nicht._

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck bei seinen Worten gefiel ihm nicht, sie sah ziemlich zufrieden drein.

„Dann seid Ihr also hier gestrandet – ein Grund mehr für Euch, Euch anzustrengen das zu tun, was von Euch erwartet wird."

Diesmal biss Draco sich so heftig auf die Zunge, dass er sofort Blut schmeckte. Obwohl er ja gar nicht hätte antworten können. Mit aller Gewalt zwang er seine Hände dazu, keine Gesten von sich zu geben. Denn das Erste, was ihm einfiel, hätte ihn gewiss in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

„Ihr haltet mich vielleicht für herzlos, aber ich bin für mehr verantwortlich als nur für einen Menschen. Ihr mögt das nicht so sehen, aber ich habe für Euch getan, was ich konnte. Es gibt andere, die Eure sofortige Hinrichtung empfohlen haben und ich spreche hier nicht nur von Lord Barey. Der Rat wird in drei Wochen vollständig in Renna erscheinen. Bis dahin müsst Ihr demonstrieren können, dass Ihr uns von Nutzen seid. Geschieht das nicht … nun, das brauche ich nicht weiter auszuführen, oder?"

Draco antwortete nicht.

Die Coroness seufzte ungeduldig. „Ich kann Euch keine Heimkehr versprechen, wie könnte ich? Aber ich kann Euch versichern, stellt Ihr Euch als loyal und effizient heraus, dann soll es nicht zu Eurem Schaden sein. Reichtum, Einfluss … Ihr könntet all Eure Wünsche erfüllen."

_Alle bis auf einen. _Das war heraus, bevor Draco überlegen konnte.

Die Herrscherin schwieg einen Moment.

„Ja. Alle bis auf einen. Ihr werdet bis auf Weiteres in den Gästeräumen residieren und könnt Euch frei bewegen, wenn Ihr mir Euer Wort gebt, dass Ihr keine Fluchtversuche unternehmt. Beim ersten Anzeichen werden wir härter vorgehen. Und sollte Euch einfallen, Magie gegen uns zu verwenden, dann gilt das doppelt. Haben wir uns verstanden und habe ich Euer Wort?"

Es vergingen einige Sekunden. Sekunden, in denen zwar ein wahres Chaos in Dracos Kopf herrschte, er aber nicht fähig war, eine Antwort zu geben. Und die Zeit tickte.

Schließlich nickte er und sah stur auf einen Punkt an der Wand.

„Das genügt mir nicht. Sagt es."

_Ja, Sie haben mein Wort._

_Und damit sitzt du noch tiefer in der Scheiße als vorher, Malfoy. Noch mehr beglückwünschen kann man dich nicht, oder?_

„Gut." Die Coroness hustete plötzlich in ihre Hand. „Meine Tochter wird Euch Eure Räume zeigen. Ihr seid entlassen."

Draco juckte es in den Fingern, den Stuhl nach hintern zu pfeffern und in Windeseile rauszurennen, aber er beherrschte sich. Mühsam. Stattdessen nickte er kurz in Richtung der Coroness und ließ der Prinzessin den Vortritt.

Vor dem Portal wartete noch Nyer, Maite Fárgin war verschwunden. Der Dunkelhaarige machte ein stoisches Gesicht und wirkte verkniffen.

Draco sah weder nach rechts noch nach links. Er war wütend auf sich selbst und sich dennoch bewusst, dass er nicht anders hatte handeln können. Nicht, wie die Dinge im Moment lagen. Außerdem hatte er jetzt einen herrlichen Ansporn – entweder, er lernte in den nächsten drei Wochen, seine zauberstab- und wortlose Zauberkunst anzuwenden, oder er würde nicht mehr sehr viel älter werden. Als Gegenleistung würde er in einen Kampf hineingezogen werden, der ihn nichts anging und obendrauf wurde ihm nicht einmal eine Besserung anheimgestellt. Reichtum – er hatte zu Hause Geld genug und auch genug Einfluss! Er war ein Malfoy, er musste sich nichts verdienen!

Mit diesen und anderen genauso aufmunternden Gedanken folgte er Nyer und Prinzessin Charyn durch den Palast.

„Bitteschön." Die Prinzessin wies spöttisch auf eine Tür. „Euer Quartier. Nyer wird bis auf Weiteres bei Euch bleiben. Solltet Ihr Interesse haben, Renna kennenzulernen – er kann Euch alles zeigen."

„Ja, ich freue mich ungemein über diese Aufgabe." Nyers Ton war unfreundlich.

„Nyer." Die Prinzessin warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

„Was? Ist doch wahr." Nyer sah stinksauer drein, aber warum?

„Du hast dich in den vergangenen zwei Jahren überhaupt nicht geändert." Charyn lächelte ihn an, das schien den Dunkelhaarigen etwas zu besänftigen.

„Sollte ich?"

„Nein. Jetzt geh schon und zeig unserem Magier seinen neuen Aufenthaltsort. Wir sehen uns später." Damit verschwand sie.

Nyer verzog missmutig das Gesicht und stieß die Tür auf.

„Ist es genehm?", fragte er ätzend und schubste Draco nach vorn.

_Autsch! Was soll das?_

Draco rieb sich die Schulter. Nyer war bisher immer die Ruhe in Person gewesen, er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was den älteren Jungen so geärgert hatte.

Dann sah er sich um. Auszuhalten war es – ein ziemlich großer Raum, die Betten sahen bequem aus, und wenn ihn nicht alles irrte, gab es sogar ein Badezimmer. Was auch immer das beinhalten mochte.

Nyer ließ die Tür hinter sich mit einem gewaltigen Knall zuschlagen.

Gereizt wandte Draco sich um.

_Könntest du mir bitte erklären, was los ist?_

„Was los ist?!" Nyer trat mit Schwung gegen ein kleines Tischchen, das daraufhin krachend an die Wand flog. „Ich bin der Letzte, der hier irgendwas erfährt, und dabei dachte ich … ach, leck mich doch!"

_Ich verstehe immer noch kein Wort. _Draco war bei dem Wutausbruch einige Meter zurückgewichen.

„Du bist also ein großer Zauberer, ja? Und die gesamte Geschichte, die du mir erzählt hast, war eine Lüge? Klar, mit mir kann man es ja machen, ich bin bloß das dämliche Arschloch, das dafür gesorgt hat, dass du in Taeron und anderweitig klarkommst!" Nyer kochte vor Wut, gleichzeitig sah er gekränkt und angewidert aus. „Machst du das immer mit Menschen, die dir ehrlich helfen wollen? Ich könnte kotzen, wenn ich dich sehe!"

_Jetzt mach mal halblang, ja? Was hatte ich denn für eine Wahl? _Draco verstand langsam, was Nyer so aufregte.

„Sedgewick kannte die Wahrheit. Maite kannte sie. Aber mir muss man das ja nicht erzählen, Nyer ist eben der Idiot, der für alle Lügen und Märchen gut ist! Einen Freund behandelt man nicht so!"

_Ich hab das nicht gemacht, um dich zu täuschen, Mann, kapier das doch! Ich stecke hier in einer Scheißlage und habe versucht, das Beste draus zu machen!_

„Sicher", antwortete Nyer höhnisch. „Aber mit meiner Hilfe brauchst du nicht mehr zu rechnen. Wir sind fertig miteinander, klar?"

_Du spinnst doch. Du hast keine Ahnung, was …_

„Nein, habe ich nicht!", brüllte Nyer zurück. „Kein Wunder, wenn mir keiner was erzählt!"

_Kommst du jetzt mal runter? _Auch Draco wurde sauer._ Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt, ich bin ein Zauberer, der hier nicht zaubern kann, ich bin hier, weil ich einfach zu dämlich war, und sitze nun da mit einem Ultimatum auf dem Hals! Wenn ich es innerhalb von drei Wochen nicht schaffe, irgendwie dem Rat zu beweisen, dass ich nützlich bin, dann bin ich tot. Ja, wunderbar, applaudier doch! Und weißt du was? Es ist mir egal. Ich will nicht hier sein, ich will nach Hause! Ich will mit eurem ganzen Scheiß nichts zu tun haben, ich will einfach weg hier! _

Und das absolut Horrormäßigste war – ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen, die er sofort dahin wünschte, wo der Pfeffer wuchs.

_Du sagst, ich kotze dich an? Mich kotzt alles hier an! Alles!_

Mühsam bekämpfte er den Gefühlsausbruch und bekam sich schließlich wieder in die Gewalt.

_Ich entschuldige mich nicht, das kannst du vergessen. Außerdem dachte ich, Dega´re hätte dich eingeweiht._

„Nein, hat er nicht. Ich komme mir einfach total ausgenutzt vor." Nyer setzte sich auf das erste Bett und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du sagst, sie behandeln dich wertlos, frag mich mal." Feindselig musterte er Draco und seufzte frustriert.

Draco wurmte es irgendwie, dass Nyer das so persönlich nahm.

_Also gut, du bekommst die ganze Geschichte, ja? Die hat bisher noch niemand gehört. _Er machte eine Pause. _Bisher hatte auch noch niemand Interesse daran._

„Das kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken, ich auch nicht!", fuhr Nyer wieder auf. Dann machte er eine Pause. „Stimmt natürlich nicht. Aber ich komm später drauf zurück, im Moment muss ich mich einfach abreagieren. Du bleibst hier, klar?"

Und damit verließ er den Raum. Nicht, ohne die Tür noch einmal ordentlich zuzuknallen.

_Brillant. Hoffentlich kriegt er sich wirklich wieder ein._

Ohne Nyer stände er noch mehr auf verlorenem Posten, das war ihm jetzt schon klar.


	9. Im Palast

In Ermangelung einer anderen Idee – auf eigene Faust den Palast zu erkunden erschien ihm nicht ratsam – konzentrierte sich Draco auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe. In Gedanken versuchte er zu rekapitulieren, was passiert war, als ihn erst das Geschöpf der Höllenbrut angegriffen hatte und dann die Valda. Das Problem war nur, damals hatte er zumindest noch eine Stimme gehabt, wenn auch keinen intakten Zauberstab.

Es gab zauberstablose Kunst und es gab ungesagte Zauber – aber beides auf einmal?

_Versuch´s doch mal andersrum. Ein Zauberstab, eine Stimme … rein theoretisch sind das Hilfsmittel, oder? Schließlich bist du immer noch ein Zauberer, selbst wenn sie dir weggenommen werden._

Leichter gesagt als getan. Draco ging einige einfache Zaubersprüche durch und probierte, sie nur mittels Konzentration wirken zu lassen. Die Wirkung war – null. Aber es musste funktionieren, irgendwie, oder er war geliefert!

Sich noch mehr unter Druck zu setzen war gewiss falsch, aber wann immer er es versuchte, stand ihm die Drohung der Coroness vor Augen, die er gedanklich einfach nicht loswurde. Ein wenig Abwechslung wäre jetzt gut gewesen.

_Hörst du dir selbst zu? Du hättest wochenlang Zeit gehabt, es zu üben – ohne ein Ultimatum im Nacken. Nein, da hast du faul herumgesessen und gewartet, bis dir einer den Hintern nachträgt. Also streng dich an!_

Doch es klappte nicht und Draco wurde immer frustrierter. Was der ganzen Sache bestimmt auch nicht hilfreich war. Dann kam ihm tatsächlich der Zufall zur Hilfe. Inmitten von wüsten Selbstbeschimpfungen flog die Tür auf und landete krachend an der Wand. Im Reflex fuhr er herum und gab ein _Stupefey _von sich – mit weit ausgestreckten Armen.

Der Fluch verfehlte Nyer nur haarscharf und verpuffte an der Wand, aber Draco war sich sicher, dass es funktioniert hätte. Merlin sei Dank hatte es nicht – der andere wäre an die Decke gegangen. Draco holte tief Luft.

_Spinnst du?! Kannst du nicht mal normal einen Raum betreten?! Fast hätte ich dich getroffen!, _schimpfte er los.

„Womit?" Nyer sah sich ratlos um. „Hast du was geworfen? Ich sehe nichts."

_Nein, ich meinte … vergiss es. _

„Ich verstehe kein Wort. Aber ist sowieso egal, komm mit!"

Draco hatte auf dem Teppich gehockt und wurde nun von Nyer hochgezogen.

_Mitkommen? Wohin?_

„Ich bin mir sicher, die kleine Szene wird dir gefallen." Nyer grinste breit. „Los, beeil dich."

_Was jetzt? _

Draco folgte Nyer, so schnell er konnte und fragte sich dabei, was es wohl gab, was ihm hier gefallen sollte – er konnte sich nichts vorstellen. Es sei denn, der Ältere hatte ein kleines Loch gefunden, durch das er nach Hause kommen würde. Viel wert war es allerdings wohl schon mal, dass Nyer sich wieder abgeregt hatte. Erstaunlich schnell, wie er fand, Draco selbst hätte dem- oder derjenigen garantiert ein paar Tage die kalte Schulter gezeigt.

Nyer bewegte sich durch den Palast, als würde er wie selbstverständlich dazugehören, nickte ein paar Wachen zu, die freundlich zurücknickten, ein paar entgegenkommenden Passanten – Palastdiener und Hausmädchen, wie Draco annahm – und schien genau zu wissen, wo er hinwollte. In einem kleinen Seitengang, der menschenleer war, sah er sich nach beiden Seiten um und öffnete dann eine verborgene, ziemlich kleine Tür, die sich geschickt innerhalb einer Vertäfelung verbarg.

„Da rein – und kein Wort, wenn uns jemand hört, sind wir geliefert!"

_Ha, ha. Selten so gelacht._

„Ups. Entschuldige, dann also bitte – kein Geräusch, ja?"

_Aber wo …_

„Später. Es darf uns keiner sehen, auf gar keinen Fall."

Er packte Draco am Arm und schob ihn vor sich her. Dann zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zurück, sie klickte leise, dann standen sie im Finsteren.

_Na super. Oder das Ganze war gespielt und er verpasst mir jetzt die Tracht Prügel meines Lebens._

Da er keine Ahnung hatte, in welche Richtung er sich bewegen sollte, blieb er stehen, bis Nyer ihn energisch an der Schulter nahm und vorwärts schob. Schon jetzt konnte Draco Stimmen hören, laute Stimmen, irgendwo wurde erregt gestritten.

Und die Stimmen kannte er – zumindest einen Teil davon. Einer war Barey, der andere musste Sedgewick Dega´re sein. Wie war der so schnell hergekommen? Er konnte nicht lange nach ihnen aufgebrochen sein. Die dritte Stimme, die nur ab und zu etwas sagte, war weiblich, und nach etwas Überlegen erkannte Draco sie als Stimme der Coroness.

Waren sie hier etwa am Thronsaal? _Sie belauschten ein Gespräch, dass im Thronsaal abgehalten wurde? _War Nyer jetzt verrückt geworden?

Draco wollte sich nicht vorstellen was passieren würde, wenn man sie erwischte, und ihm brach der Schweiß aus. So hochinteressant das sein mochte, aber … dann fiel sein Name und gegen seinen Willen hörte er zu.

„Für diese unerhörte Geheimhaltung solltet Ihr Eures Postens enthoben werden!", knurrte Barey, gut verständlich.

„Ich hatte meine Gründe", gab Dega´re kühl zurück. „Wenn es nach Euch gegangen wäre, wäre er längst ein Blatt im Wind."

„Und es wäre richtig gewesen, ihn hinzurichten! Ich baue immer noch auf die Entscheidung des Rates, sie wird Euch beweisen, dass ich recht habe! Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr ihm noch geholfen, dieses Lügenmärchen von den Inseln auszubauen!"

„Ja, habe ich", gab Sedgewick freimütig zu. „Ich frage Euch noch einmal, warum wollt Ihr ihn unbedingt töten lassen, wenn er uns eine Hilfe sein kann? Einen toten Magier stelle ich mir wenig effektvoll vor. Ich wollte ihm die Zeit geben, sich über seine Situation klar zu werden."

„Und wenn er einfach seines Weges gegangen wäre? Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er jederzeit aus Taeron verschwinden können! Nicht mal bewachen habt Ihr ihn lassen!"

„Genau das ist der Punkt." Dega´re lächelte, man konnte es hören. „Hat er´s denn getan?"

Barey schwieg, aber jemand lief dort drin wie ein gereiztes Tier hin und her. So wie es sich anhörte, ein stinksaueres. Allein schon dafür hatte es sich gelohnt, hierher zu kommen – Barey mundtot gemacht und wütend wie ein Drache, dem man auf den Schwanz getreten war.

„Ich habe Lord Dega´res Entschuldigung angenommen, Lord Barey", ließ sich die Coroness vernehmen. „Und ich verstehe seine Gründe. Das heißt nicht, dass ich komplett mit allem einverstanden war, aber es ist Schnee von gestern. Außerdem kam ein weiterer, hochinteressanter Gesichtspunkt zum Tragen – wenn es stimmt, was der junge Magier Euch erzählt hat, Lord Dega´re."

„Er hatte keinen Grund zu lügen. Außerdem würde es eine Menge erklären."

_Schön. Prima. Aber was genau _habe _ich ihm erzählt? Das dämliche Vieh, das uns angegriffen hat, mit den komischen Augen. Und danach ist er komisch geworden, hat noch irgendwas von den Vartes gefaselt und mich dann nach Renna verfrachtet. Irgendwo muss es da einen Zusammenhang geben._

Jetzt hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt, weiter zuzuhören, doch Nyer zog an seinem Oberteil, und als er nicht reagierte, zerrte der andere ihn zurück.

Nur kurz darauf standen sie wieder in dem kleinen Seitengang und Draco rieb sich die Augen, die nach der Zeit in der totalen Dunkelheit allergisch auf das Licht reagierten.

„Man soll sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren", sagte Nyer halblaut.

_Du hast sie nicht alle, Nyer! Möchte ich wissen, was für eine Strafe darauf steht, Gespräche im Thronsaal zu belauschen? _

Nyer lachte leise. „Das war nicht der Thronsaal, so verrückt bin nicht mal ich. Cha… jemand hat mir erzählt, dass diese kleine Besprechung in diesem Saal stattfindet und ich dachte, du willst es vielleicht hören. Barey ist außer sich."

_Ach, wirklich? _Draco grinste. Auch ihm gefiel das außerordentlich, so viel war gewiss. Dann erlosch sein Grinsen wieder, als er sich den Rest durch den Kopf gehen ließ. _Dega´re hat mich von Anfang an der Nase herumgeführt, nicht wahr? Und ich war so blöd und bin drauf reingefallen._

„Ich wäre an deiner Stelle sehr vorsichtig mit dem, was ich über ihn sage!", warnte Nyer spitz. „Immerhin hat er dir den Hals gerettet."

_Aus reiner Menschenfreundlichkeit?_

„Nein, warum sollte er auch? Du hast es bis jetzt immer noch nicht geschnallt, oder? Jeder andere hätte dich umgebracht, wenn er gewusst hätte, was du bist! Und falls du mir nicht glaubst, sieh in den Spiegel."

_Wieso reagieren die Leute hier alle so allergisch auf das Wort „Zauberer"_?

„Das ist eine sehr alte Geschichte, jedenfalls ist niemand sehr freundlich auf sie zu sprechen", sagte Nyer nach einer Pause. Fast, als hätte er angestrengt nachgedacht, was er antworten sollte … oder konnte?

_Trotzdem würde es mich interessieren._

„Später. Außerdem sollte dich mehr kümmern, _dass_ es so ist. Wenn es allgemein bekannt wird, wirst du dir noch wünschen, irgendwo ganz sicher eingesperrt zu sein."

Draco machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz dazu. Dieses Ausweichen, das passte überhaupt nicht zu Nyer und widersprach seinem Naturell. Vielleicht ergab sich bald eine Gelegenheit, mehr darüber zu erfahren.

„Du hast mir noch was versprochen." Nyer sah ihn abwartend an. „Und jetzt bestehe ich auch darauf, alles zu hören."

_Aber das muss ich nicht hier mitten im Gang tun, oder?_

„Quatsch. Komm mit, morgen werden wir dir mal zeigen, wie du dich im Palast selbst zurechtfindest, wo du zum Beispiel hingehen kannst … und wo du dich besser nicht blicken lassen solltest." Nyer grinste wieder. „Aber keine Sorge, so schwer ist das nicht."

Wieder folgte Draco dem Haddien durch die Gänge, in der Annahme, er würde ihn zu ihrem Zimmer zurückbringen. Dagegen sprach allerdings schon, dass sie sich nach unten bewegten, während sich der Raum in den Obergeschossen befand.

_Wo gehen wir hin?_

„Essen", gab Nyer zurück. „Mit vollem Magen redet es sich leichter, außerdem war das doch kein Frühstück, was wir da heute bekommen haben. Da rein!" Er öffnete eine Tür und ließ Draco vorgehen.

So weit, so gut – ein kleines Esszimmer, Draco hätte jetzt eher erwartet, direkt in die Küchen geleitet zu werden. Der Tisch war für drei Leute gedeckt und es roch zum Hinsetzen gut. Was ihn allerdings befremdete und nicht gerade Begeisterung in ihm auslöste – die Prinzessin saß bereits an einem der Plätze und sah ihnen freundlich entgegen.

„Setzt euch, wo wart ihr solange?"

„Noch kurz was erledigen." Nyer zwinkerte ihr zu, sie lachte. „Setz dich hin, worauf wartest du noch?", fragte er Draco, der stehen geblieben war.

_Was macht _sie _hier? _Nicht gerade höflich, zugegeben, aber es ging ihm irgendwie gegen den Strich.

„Ich wohne hier", antwortete Prinzessin Charyn, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Und es steht mir frei, mich überall im Palast aufzuhalten, wo ich will. Im Gegensatz zu Euch. Wollt Ihr da jetzt weiter herumstehen und uns beim Essen zusehen? Nur zu."

Nyer warf einen gefährlichen Seitenblick auf Draco, der das richtig verstand und sich widerstrebend setzte.

Innerlich fragte er sich, was ihm die Prinzessin so fürchterlich unsympathisch machte. Bis auf ein paar dürre Worte hatten sie sich noch nicht unterhalten und es war ganz eindeutig, dass er selbst in Sachen „dämliche und unverschämte Sätze" absolut und ungeschlagen die Führung übernommen hatte. Für ein Mädchen sah sie auf jeden Fall verdammt gut aus, das konnte man nicht von der Hand weisen, ihr Aussehen war es auf jeden Fall schon mal nicht. Viele superhübsche Mädchen waren zwar geistige Tiefflieger, aber das konnte man der Prinzessin wohl nicht unterstellen. War es vielleicht, weil sie als Tochter der Coroness keinen unbeträchtlichen Einfluss darauf hatte, wie es mit ihm weitergehen sollte? Auf der anderen Seite - woher wollte er das überhaupt wissen? Sein Instinkt, auf den sich Draco normalerweise einiges einbildete, hatte ihn hier ja schon ein paar Mal im Stich gelassen …

Die anderen beiden hatten angefangen zu essen und unterhielten sich betont untereinander. So weit er das verstehen konnte, ging es um einige Leute, die Nyer und die Prinzessin kannten, also nichts Weltenbewegendes, einfach Klatsch vom Hofe.

Um nicht wie eine Statue dazusitzen und mit den Augen Giftpfeile auf die Prinzessin abzuschießen, beschäftigte sich Draco notgedrungen mit dem Essen. Sein Hals nahm es ihm noch immer ziemlich übel, wenn er zu viel und vor allem zu harte Speisen zu sich nahm. Zum Glück konnte er hier auf allerhand Gemüse ausweichen und es schmeckte ausgezeichnet. Trotzdem bekam er nicht viel hinunter.

„Gesundheitlich scheint es Euch wieder recht gut zu gehen, nicht wahr?" Die Prinzessin richtete nun die Worte an ihn.

_Es geht. Ich habe nur keinen Hunger._

„Es ist schon allein ein wahres Wunder, dass Ihr eine durchgeschnittene Kehle überlebt habt. Ihr habt viel Glück gehabt."

_Glück nenne ich was anderes, Werteste._

_Ja, sieht wohl so aus, _antwortete er stattdessen.

Eine Dienerin unterbrach das „Gespräch", wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, erkundigte sich, ob es geschmeckt hätte und sie abräumen dürften.

Die Prinzessin nickte und wies sie an, einen Krug Granèl zu bringen, was auch immer ein das sein mochte. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann war der Tisch abgeräumt und jeder von ihnen hatte einen Kelch vor sich stehen, den eine Bedienstete mit einer golden leuchtenden Flüssigkeit gefüllt hatte.

Charyn hob den Becher, Nyer tat es ihr gleich – und um nicht wieder als Trampeltier dazustehen, folgte Draco der Geste. Dann nippte er und war angenehm überrascht, was war das, Wein, Sekt? Wohl eine Mischung aus beidem, mit einigen kräftigen Gewürzen darin und nicht wenig Alkohol.

„Keine echter Granèl, natürlich", versetzte Nyer fröhlich und nahm selbst einen kräftigen Schluck. „Aber selbst der nachgemachte ist toll. Den echten rücken die …"

„Nyer", unterbrach ihn Charyn freundlich.

Nyer wurde rot. „Entschuldigung", murmelte er.

Draco sah von einem zum anderen. Er konnte dem Gespräch nicht folgen.

„Die Hauptsache ist, er schmeckt." Die Prinzessin lächelte wieder. „Und jetzt warten wir gespannt auf das, was Ihr uns erzählen wolltet, Herr Draco."


	10. Wie ich hierher kam

_Uns? _Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ihr werdet mir eine spannende Geschichte doch nicht verwehren – oder?" Diese Frage war rein rhetorisch gemeint, das bewies schon die Betonung.

_Für dich mag sie ja spannend sein, du blöde Ziege, für mich ist sie vor allem peinlich._

Dann stieß er einen tonlosen Seufzer aus, was blieb ihm übrig? So wie die beiden, Nyer und Charyn, zueinanderstanden, würde der Haddien der Prinzessin sowieso alles haarklein berichten. Eigentlich schon komisch, fast war er geneigt zu glauben, die beiden hätten was miteinander.

_Das ist keine lange Geschichte und schon gar keine spannende. Es gab einen Unfall und dann war ich hier, fertig._

_Damit kommst du nicht durch, auf keinen Fall!_

Nyer und Charyn wechselten einen fast amüsierten Blick.

„Tja … dann erzähl doch einfach mal, wo _dort_ ist, wenn du schon _hier _gelandet bist." Nyer nahm den Krug und wollte nachschenken, aber Draco bedeckte mit der Hand seinen Kelch und schüttelte abwehrend mit dem Kopf. Es war eine Weile her, dass er Alkohol getrunken hatte, und das Zeug war stark. Er wollte sich nicht betrinken, jedenfalls nicht hier und unter Zeugen, weiß der Himmel, was er dann erzählen mochte!

_Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo _dort _ist, wenn du das meinst. Aber es muss weit weg sein._

„Wie kommt Ihr auf die Idee?"

_Der Himmel. Ich erkenne nicht einen Stern, und ich glaube von mir behaupten zu können, dass ich recht gut in Astronomie war._

Es gab gewisse Dinge, die er natürlich in der Handzeichensprache nicht ausdrücken konnte, weil sie in Hadvaldien einfach nicht bekannt waren, wie zum Beispiel der Begriff Astronomie – bei solchen Sachen verließ es sich auf sein Improvisationstalent, um zu umschreiben, was er meinte. Scheinbar gelang ihm das nicht schlecht, das hatte er schon früher bemerkt, Nyer hatte selten einmal nachgefragt.

„Was ist das für eine Welt, in der Ihr gelebt habt?", fragte die Prinzessin weiter.

Draco zuckte zusammen. Gelebt habt – das hörte sich so nach Vergangenheit an.

_Habt Ihr Papier und Stift für mich? Das wird glaube ich etwas komplizierter._

Charyn nickte und schon bald hatte er das Gewünschte. Wann immer er das Wort nicht ausdrücken konnte, schrieb er es nieder und die Prinzessin las es Nyer vor. Im Lesen und Schreiben lernen war der nämlich nicht halb so schnell wie Draco gewesen, die Handzeichensprache zu lernen, Kunststück, bei ihm hing ja auch nicht so viel davon ab.

_Der Planet nennt sich Erde. Ich komme aus einem Land, das England genannt wird._

„Planet?", echoten Charyn und Nyer fast gleichzeitig.

_Vergiss nicht, die leben noch im Mittelalter. Wahrscheinlich glauben sie, dass die Welt flach ist und am Ende ein gewaltiger Abgrund._

_Die Welt. Wenn ich das jetzt auch noch ausführen soll, sitzen wir in einer Woche noch hier. Ist auch nicht weiter wichtig._

Ohne auf Einzelheiten einzugehen, versuchte Draco ihnen zu beschreiben, wie die Welt aussah, aus der er kam. Das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn die beiden bombardierten ihn mit Fragen und wurden immer neugieriger.

„Also gibt es auch bei Euch Zauberer und solche, die es nicht können … wie nanntet Ihr sie doch?"

_Muggel. _

„Wird das nur innerhalb der Familie weitergegeben? Oder wenn nur ein Elternteil begabt ist, dann auch?

_Das kommt sogar vor, wenn keiner der Eltern Zauberkraft hat. _Draco lag das Wort Schlammblut auf der Zunge, aber er verkniff es sich. Das hätte nur noch zu mehr Fragen geführt, außerdem musste er vorsichtig sein, wer wusste schon, wie sie es auslegen würden. Dennoch war er nicht ganz unglücklich über die Entwicklung, es lenkte vom eigentlichen Thema ab.

„Eure Familie … bestehen sie nur aus Zauberern?"

Dracos Blick wurde eisig.

_Wir sind reinblütig. Bei uns werdet Ihr keine Muggel finden._

„Oho, höre ich da etwas leicht Hochnäsiges heraus?" Charyn grinste. „Dann müssen wir für Euch ja etwas ganz Minderwertiges darstellen."

Draco zog vor, das zu überhört zu haben.

„Gut, soweit habe ich es jetzt verstanden. Aber was genau ist passiert, dass du jetzt hier gelandet bist? Können eure Zauberer das, zwischen Welten herumspringen?" Nyer brachte die Sache auf den Punkt zurück.

_Nein. Es gibt zwar etwas, was Apparieren genannt wird, aber ich wüsste nicht, dass das außerhalb der Erde möglich ist. Es ist schon nicht leicht, zwischen den Kontinenten zu wechseln. _Er sah den verständnislosen Blick und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. _Führt zu weit. Wie ich schon sagte, es war ein Unfall._

„Darüber würde ich aber trotzdem gerne Näheres hören", erwiderte Charyn und Nyer nickte dazu.

_Wie verpacke ich das bloß, damit es sich nicht so dämlich anhört, wie es tatsächlich war? Ich stehe da wie ein Idiot._

Draco dachte angestrengt nach.

_Da waren gewisse Umstände … sagen wir einfach mal, ich hatte schlechte Laune._

„Noch schlechter als sonst?", spottete Charyn.

Er warf ihr seinen stechendsten Blick zu, der ungerührt gekontert wurde. Eins musste man ihr lassen, die Prinzessin war nicht leicht zu irritieren. Gut, brachte vielleicht auch ihr „Job" mit sich, und außerdem, von ihm hatte sie wohl kaum etwas zu befürchten. Jedenfalls noch nicht, leider.

_Ich bin mit einer Stinkwut in Hogwarts herumgelaufen und hätte am liebsten jeden in der Luft zerreißen können. _

„Hogwarts, das ist die Zauberschule, wo du gelernt hast, richtig?", vergewisserte sich Nyer.

Draco nickte.

_Für alle anderen war es ein besonderer Tag, klar? Die Aurora borealis, das Nordlicht, sollte sich am Abend selbst in England zeigen, das ist schon außergewöhnlich, passiert nur alle hundert Jahre mal, wenn überhaupt. Ich weiß, das sagt euch nichts, es ist eine Himmelserscheinung und man erzählt, dass sie ein paar außergewöhnliche Kräfte hat. Also, alle anderen rannten da mit blendender Laune durch die Gegend und ich … ich hätte platzen können. Ich brauchte irgendwas, womit ich mich abreagieren konnte. Ich fing Streit an, mitten im Unterricht. Zum Dank wurden zwei andere und ich am Abend zum Aufräumen im Zaubertranksaal verdonnert, während alle anderen verzückt das Nordlicht anstarren durften. _

Er brach wieder ab, ließ sich alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Egal, wie man es drehte oder wendete und wie gern er immer noch Potter die Schuld an seiner Misere geben wollte – hätte er sich nicht dermaßen idiotisch benommen, wäre es nie dazu gekommen. Dabei war das längst noch nicht alles.

„Beim Aufräumen ist es nicht geblieben, was?" Die Prinzessin hatte eine bemerkenswerte Art, ihre Finger genau in die noch offenen Wunden zu bohren.

_Wäre ich dann hier? _Draco entschied sich in diesem Moment, dass er die dummen hübschen Mädchen doch lieber mochte. Die konnte man wenigstens um einen Finger wickeln und dafür sorgen, dass sie ihren Mund hielten und lediglich schmachteten. Ein ganz entschieden machohafter Gedanke, eigentlich konnte er zirpende Weibchen nicht leiden, aber in dieser Situation wären sie ihm mehr als recht gewesen.

_Ich sollte dazu sagen, dass es sich hier genau um die zwei Leute handelte, die ich am wenigsten von allen leiden konnte, _zwang er sich zu sagen.

„Warum?"

_Das hat Gründe, die absolut nichts zur Sache tun! _Draco sah ärgerlich in Nyers Richtung.

Der hob beide Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste. „Ich hab nur gefragt, okay?"

Charyns Augen glitzerten, als sie sich vorbeugte und genau in Dracos Augen sah.

„Lasst mich raten, einfach nur so, ja? Ein Wort ergab das andere, und dann habt ihr … wenn ich recht in der Annahme gehe, dass hier ausschließlich männliche Personen anwesend waren … das Zaubereräquivalent eines Schwanzvergleiches angestellt?"

Draco verschluckte sich und spuckte den letzten Schluck Granèl, den er gerade getrunken hatte, quer über den Tisch.

Nyer sah die Prinzessin einigermaßen schockiert an.

„Was?" Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und lächelte maliziös. „Für mich hört sich das nach der typisch-männlichen Handlungsweise an. Aber vielleicht wollt Ihr mich eines Besseren belehren, Herr Draco."

Herr Draco konnte im Moment noch nicht antworten, er war noch damit beschäftigt, röchelnd zu husten und sich von der Bemerkung zu erholen. Und seine Meinung zu revidieren über das Klischee von unschuldigen, tugendhaften Prinzessinnen. Endlich bekam er Luft – und fing an zu lachen, es ließ sich einfach nicht unterdrücken. Die Situation war nicht danach, absolut nicht, noch schlimmer, die Prinzessin hatte im weitesten Sinne sogar mit einer Hand und ganz locker den Goldenen Schnatz direkt aus der Luft gefangen. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht beherrschen und prustete weiter.

„Muss was dran sein, siehst du?", sagte sie ganz cool zu Nyer, während der nur verwirrt von einem zum anderen sah und Draco immer noch mit seinem Lachkrampf kämpfte.

Das war der Moment, in dem Draco beschloss, dass die Prinzessin trotz allem doch nicht so übel war. Skurriler, schwarzer Humor, der es so sehr auf den Punkt brachte, und dann noch so freimütig ausgesprochen, verdiente Achtung, ganz einfach.

„Ich finde es ja toll, dass ihr euch so amüsiert, aber … ich verstehe kein Wort." Nyer war nahe daran, beleidigt zu sein.

Charyn griff nach vorn und strich ihm entschuldigend über die Schulter. „Das ist, weil du eine völlig andere Denkweise hast, Nyer. Wir könnten es dir erklären und trotzdem würdest du es nicht verstehen. Belass es dabei, es sollte dich nicht ausgrenzen. Übrigens bin ich froh, dass Ihr tatsächlich darüber lachen konntet, Herr Draco."

Draco winkte grinsend ab.

_Auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe – es hat gutgetan. _

„Habe ich mir gedacht", versetzte sie völlig ungerührt. „Und – bekommen wir den Rest jetzt auch noch zu hören?"

_Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Ihr euch den Schwanzvergleich vorgestellt habt – _er hörte deutlich, wie Nyer die Luft einsog – _aber bei uns nennt man das Duell. Eigentlich habe ich solange gestichelt, bis der andere praktisch keine Wahl mehr hatte, als einzuwilligen. Ja, in diesem Moment wollte ich unbedingt wissen, wer der Bessere von uns beiden ist. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass es solche Konsequenzen haben würde? Wir haben anfangen, uns mit Flüchen zu bombardieren, und einer davon ging schief. Ich weiß nicht mal welcher … und in diesem Moment muss das Nordlicht seinen Teil mit beigetragen haben, jedenfalls gab es eine Art Explosion, ein Portal tat sich auf, ich wurde hindurchgeschubst … und schon stand ich in einer Felswüste. Und das Portal war weg. Vollständig verschwunden. Versteht Ihr? Deswegen habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich zurückkommen könnte. Selbst wenn ich den Fluch kennen würde … es gibt sicher kein Nordlicht hier in Hadvaldien. Ich kann die Ausgangsvoraussetzungen nicht wiederherstellen. _

Jegliches Lachen war aus ihm gewichen und er fühlte sich wieder schlecht wie eh und je.

„Ich verstehe." Auch das Gesicht der Prinzessin war ernst geworden. „Verzeiht mir, wenn ich an die Worte meiner Mutter anknüpfen muss – wenn es keinen Weg für Euch zurückgibt, dann müsst Ihr lernen, hier bei uns zu überleben. Die Möglichkeit habt Ihr."

_Und wenn das schiefgeht? _Draco starrte zurück. _Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich es schaffen kann. Der eine oder andere Zauber hat geklappt, aber … zwei Wochen, das ist nicht viel. Wenn ich es bis dahin nicht perfektionieren kann, dann wird Barey dafür plädieren, dass man mich am höchsten Baum aufhängt! Darüber hinaus sehe ich einfach nicht, wie meine Zauberkraft euch nützen könnte, diesen bescheuerten Krieg zu gewinnen!_

„Ihr solltet Dinge nicht bescheuert nennen, wenn vielleicht Euer Leben davon abhängt."

Da waren sie wieder – auf zwei vollkommen verschiedenen Seiten.

„Ich kann Euch nur einen Rat geben." Charyn sah ihm kalt ins Gesicht. „Übt, solange Ihr die Chance dazu habt. Perfektion ist nicht das Stichwort, der Rat wird nur Beweise erwarten, keine Perfektion. Niemand wird ein Geheimnis darum machen, dass Ihr noch lernen müsst, Eure Kraft in Hadvaldien zu benutzen – aber Ihr müsst beweisen, dass Ihr ein Zauberer seid. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

_Glasklar._


	11. Ein Gespräch mit Lord Dega re

„Hör mal", sagte Nyer zögernd. Sein Gegenüber sah unbehaglich aus, aber trotzdem entschlossen. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das mit der Zauberei und so ist … aber ich helfe dir, wenn ich kann."

Die beiden befanden sich mittlerweile zurück in dem Zimmer, das sie sich teilten.

Draco, der auf dem Bett saß, holte tief Luft, ließ sie dann entweichen und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

_Du kannst mir dabei nicht helfen, Nyer. Aber danke für das Angebot. _Frustriert sah er vor sich hin. _Ich weiß genau, dass ich es kann … fast hätte der Fluch dich getroffen. _Er lächelte grimmig.

„Was für ein Fluch?"

_Vorhin, als du reingestürmt kamst. Da hat es funktioniert._

Nyer sah ratlos drein.

„Als du meintest, du hättest mich fast getroffen? Da hast du gezaubert?" Sein Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf. „Versuch es doch einfach noch mal!"

_Das funktioniert so nicht. Du hast mich erschreckt und ich habe rein impulsiv gehandelt. Ich kann mich noch so bemühen, willentlich klappt es nicht._

„Du musst bestimmt einfach nur ein Gefühl dafür bekommen. Ohne Stimme und einen … Zauberstab. Hey, erzähl doch mal – das ist einfach ein Stück aus Holz, das euch Kräfte verleiht? Sag schon, lass dir doch nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

Merkwürdigerweise legte Nyer damit einen Finger auf das, was Draco sich selbst schon kurz überlegt hatte. Zuhause, ja, da ging man einfach davon aus, dass einem der Zauberstab mehr Kräfte verlieh. Im Umkehrschluss musste das doch heißen, dass ein Zauberer ohne Zauberstab nicht so mächtig war wie jemand mit einem … Aber war die Zauberkraft nicht in dem Zauberer selbst? Warum sollte dann der perfekte Zauberstab etwas daran ändern?

Oder die Stimme, wenn man schon dabei war?

All das waren Dinge, die er sich daheim noch nie gefragt hatte, er hatte sie einfach als selbstverständlich hingenommen. Jetzt fing er wieder an zu grübeln. Vielleicht hatte Nyer tatsächlich recht und er musste einfach umdenken … ein Gefühl dafür bekommen.

_Zauberstäbe anfertigen ist eine Kunst, _sagte er dann langsam. _Und der Zauberstab findet eher dich, als dass du ihn findest. Wie ein Kleidungsstück, das nur dir passt – kapiert?_

„Nein, nicht wirklich", gab Nyer zu.

Draco versuchte, dem Haddien das zu erklären und dabei selbst schlau daraus zu werden. Nyer hatte genau zugehört und sah am Ende dann zuversichtlich aus.

„Ich glaube, das ist alles eine Sache der Übung, sagte ich schon. Wie beim Reiten lernen – irgendwann klappt es."

_Erinner mich bitte nicht daran. _Draco verzog das Gesicht. Alles in ihm jaulte förmlich auf beim Wort „Reiten".

„Dann freue ich mich dir mitteilen zu können, dass wir morgen …"

_Ich will´s nicht hören. _Der Slytherin griff nach der Decke und zog sie sich einfach über den Kopf. Was genug war, war genug.

* * *

Trotz Ultimatum und üblen Vorahnungen hatte Draco in dieser Nacht erstaunlich gut geschlafen, eigentlich besser, als er es erwartet hatte. Es war ruhig, das Bett war in Ordnung und ihnen war am Vorabend sogar heißes Wasser zum Waschen gebracht worden. Sie wurden nicht geweckt und konnten ausschlafen. Natürlich war Nyers Bett längst leer, als er sich aufraffen konnte – der andere war Frühaufsteher, was man von Draco nicht unbedingt behaupten konnte. Er war eher der Nachtmensch, spät ins Bett und morgens umso länger schlafen. Aber jetzt hatte er Hunger.

Nach einem raschen Blick zum Fenster stellte er fest, dass es tatsächlich schon ziemlich spät war. Noch während er sich gähnte und dabei rätselte, ob er nach dem Aufstehen und Anziehen einfach auf eigene Faust losgehen sollte, etwas zu Essen zu finden, wurde die Tür aufgeschmettert – Nyers übliche Art, einen Raum zu betreten. Manchmal konnte diese permanente Energie des Haddien einem wirklich auf den Geist gehen.

„Na endlich. Ich dachte, du pennst den ganzen Tag. Sieh zu, dass du hochkommst – Sedgewick will dich sehen."

_Toll. _Draco gab sich keine Mühe, erfreut zu wirken. _Was will er von mir? Außerdem würde ich erst gerne frühstücken._

„Frühstücken!" Nyer schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Andere Leute essen gleich zu Mittag und du willst frühstücken. Außerdem ist jetzt keine Zeit dafür, beeil dich."

Draco verdrehte die Augen theatralisch gen Himmel und beeilte sich dann keineswegs, aufzustehen. Doch Nyer trieb ihn unbarmherzig an und schleifte ihn dann fast durch den Palast. Er hatte keinen Nerv, sich dagegen zu wehren, und noch dazu mit leerem Magen. Außerdem hatte er vor, Sedgewick Dega´re einige Fragen zu stellen. Und je eher diese Konfrontation vorbei war, wahrscheinlich umso besser.

Sedgewick Dega´re besaß einen kleinen, abgeschlossenen Raum in der Garnison, eine Art Büro, wie Draco nach einem raschen Blick feststellte. Einiges an Aufzeichnungen war in Regale aufgestapelt und der mächtige Tisch, der inmitten des Raumes aufgestellt war, passte zu dem hünenhaften Krieger.

Sitzplätze gab es keine, bis auf den Stuhl, auf dem Dega´re hinter dem Tisch saß. Nyer nickte Dega´re nur kurz zu und verschwand.

„Gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Sedgewick.

Draco sah nur zurück und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

_Ersparen wir uns das Gewäsch, ja? Was wollen Sie von mir?_

„Höflich wie eh und je, wie ich höre. Ich habe schon erfahren, dass du wenig Anstalten machst, dich anzupassen."

_Wieso sollte ich? _Draco war sich bewusst, wie streitlustig das klang, trotzdem konnte er nicht anders antworten.

Sedgewick Dega´re ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ich nehme an, dass zu ziemlich ärgerlich auf mich bist. Deiner Meinung nach vielleicht zurecht, meiner Meinung nach konnte ich nicht anders handeln."

_Meinen Sie. Aber ich glaube immer noch, dass manche Sachen bewusst vor mir verschwiegen werden. Warum?_

„Sie würden dich nur negativ beeinflussen – aber keine Änderung an deinem Status bewirken."

_Interessant. Wie wäre es, Sie lassen mich das selbst entscheiden?_

Dega´re lehnte sich vor, seine Augen fingen an zu funkeln.

„Du _hast _nichts zu entscheiden, Draco. Wenn du das immer noch nicht verstanden hast, dann tut es mir leid, aber wie beharrlich kann man es dir noch beibringen? Möchtest du gerne hingerichtet werden? Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du diesen Antrag bei Barey stellst, wird er ihm nur zu gerne stattgeben!"

_Ich __**habe**__ es verstanden!, _gab Draco hitzig zurück. _Und ich bin mir meiner Lage bewusst! Es gibt im Moment keine Möglichkeit für mich, als dem zu folgen, was die Coroness mir auferlegt hat! Aber behandeln Sie mich nicht, als wäre ich nur eine Figur, die man nach Lust und Laune hin- und herschieben kann! Schon mal überlegt, dass ich freiwillig mitspiele, wenn man mich nicht ständig wie einen Gebrauchsgegenstand behandelt?!_

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Dega´re bellend.

„Vielleicht fragst du dann einfach mal, was du wissen willst – und ich antworte dir, wenn es in meiner Macht steht? Anstatt einfach beleidigt hier zu stehen und die ganze Welt in Grund und Boden stampfen zu wollen wie ein kleines Kind, dem man gerade das Spielzeug weggenommen hat?"

Der Punkt ging an den Hünen. Draco biss sich ärgerlich auf die Lippen.

_Also gut. Warum dieser überstürzte Aufbruch nach Renna? Was hat dieses Geschöpf der Höllenbrut damit zu tun? Als ich die Augenfarbe erwähnte, wurden Sie echt komisch._

„Warum nicht gleich so?" Sedgewick zuckte mit den Achseln. „Als wir dich aus Taeron herausgeholt haben, musste das schnell gehen. Ich hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Schon seit einiger Zeit vermuten wir, dass die Höllenbrut nicht nur Angreifer darstellt, sondern dass wir durch sie auch beobachtet werden. Es gab nur nie einen Beweis dafür."

_Und den gibt es jetzt?_

„Allerdings. Hast du schon jemals einen Menschen mit orangefarbenen Augen getroffen?"

_Nein. Bisher jedenfalls noch nicht – nicht, dass ich wüsste. _

„Angehörige der Familie Vartes besitzen sie aber. Jedes Kind, das auf die direkte Linie mit den Vartes verwandt ist, hat diese Augenfarbe. Im Moment gibt es nur zwei davon. Lord Damon Vartes und sein Sohn."

_Aha. _Und dann, mit Verspätung: _Sie meinen also, es war jemand von den Valda, der mich an diesem Tag beobachtet hat?_

„Nicht nur jemand, sondern jemand ganz Bestimmtes. Die gewöhnlichen Höllenbrutgeschöpfe haben schwarze Augen und bisher hat noch niemand davon berichtet, dass es jemals anders war. Außerdem sind sie Tiere und ein Schwarm, sie besitzen nur wenig Eigenintelligenz."

_Glauben Sie etwa, dass …_

„Dass dich jemand gesucht hat? Ja, das glaube ich. Und nicht nur ich. Die Valda haben von dir erfahren, wahrscheinlich durch die Männer, die dich überfielen. Und jetzt sind sie auf der Suche nach dir."

Draco ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Die Lösung war lächerlich einfach, ihm hatte nur ein winzigkleines Detail gefehlt. Natürlich hätte jetzt seine nächste Frage sein sollen, was die Valda von ihm wollten – hätte er die Antwort nicht bereits gekannt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie ihn finden und um die Ecke bringen wollten, bevor er den Haddien helfen konnte, den Krieg zu gewinnen, war relativ hoch. Oder versuchten sie, ihn selbst für ihre Sache zu gewinnen? Das konnte er natürlich nur raten.

Er sah, dass Sedgewick ihn beobachtete.

„Sie können dir genauso wenig helfen, in deine Heimat zurückzukommen wie wir. Falls du dich das gefragt hast."

Draco wurde rot, er spürte es. Die Idee hatte gerade erst angefangen, sich in seinem Kopf zu entwickeln.

„Du machst einen Fehler, Draco. Du siehst in uns deine Gegner, aber das sind wir nicht. Kannst du es den Haddien verübeln, dass sie in dir eine Chance sehen, den Krieg zu beenden? Langsam solltest du begriffen haben, dass es einigen von uns durchaus am Herzen liegt, dass du dabei nicht als Gegenstand gebraucht wirst, wie du es so schön ausgedrückt hast. Du selbst hast zur Coroness gesagt, dass du kaum noch Hoffnung siehst, dass dich jemand hier in Hadvaldien finden wird. Dann bleibt doch für dich nur eine Konsequenz – nämlich das Beste aus der Situation zu machen, oder sehe ich das falsch? Verzeih mir, wenn ich das wiederhole, was sie zu dir gesagt hat – es soll nicht zu deinem Schaden sein, wenn du uns hilfst. Du fühlst dich hierher verbannt, vielleicht würde ich mich nicht anders fühlen, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre. Aber versuche doch mal, umzudenken und dir eins vor Augen zu halten: Du bist hier etwas ganz Besonderes. Warst du das da drüben auch?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht.

_Ich hab's mir gerne eingebildet. Aber nein … war ich wohl nicht wirklich._

„Und in zehn Minuten wirst du dich für diesen Satz treten, nicht wahr?"

_Kann schon sein. _Der Mann wurde ihm langsam unheimlich, wieso wusste er so genau, was in seinem Kopf vorging?

Sedgewick lachte wieder.

„Lass es gut sein. Wenn du noch mehr Fragen hast, die ich dir beantworten kann – ich bin jederzeit für dich da. Nyer und die Prinzessin sind ebenfalls bestrebt, dir zu helfen, solange es in ihren Möglichkeiten liegt. Auch die Coroness ist kein Ungeheuer, ihr liegt viel daran, dass du dich hier einlebst."

_Ach ja? Davon habe ich nicht viel gemerkt, _rutschte es Draco heraus.

„Was erwartest du? Sie kennt dich nicht. Sie kann nur nach dem urteilen, was sie bisher gesehen hat. Aber du hast sie positiv beeindruckt."

_Ehrlich? _

„Die Coroness liebt es nicht, wenn man vor ihr katzbuckelt. Lieber sind ihr ein paar Worte, die zwar unhöflicher, aber dafür umso ehrlicher gemeint sind."

Damit erhob er sich, öffnete die Tür und gab Draco einen Wink, ihm zu folgen.

Der folgte ihm, ziemlich perplex. Wann hatte jemand schon mal so was von ihm behauptet? Katzbuckeln vor absoluten Autoritäten war eigentlich eine typische Malfoy-Art. Hatte er sich tatsächlich so gegen seine anerzogene Gewohnheit verhalten?

Auf jeden Fall hatte dieses kurze Gespräch ihm einiges zum Nachdenken gegeben.


	12. Die ersten Ratsmitglieder

Draco begann, sich an den merkwürdigen Tagesablauf zu gewöhnen. Gern tat er es nicht, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

Mit Nyers Hilfe fand er sich im Palast bald gut zurecht und brauchte keine ständige Begleitung mehr. Ab und zu bemerkte er, dass Wachen ihm unauffällig folgten, aber das war nicht der Regelfall, sondern eher die Ausnahme. Er musste sich eingestehen, anstelle der Coroness hätte _er _sich selbst dauernd beobachtet.

Wann immer er Barey begegnete – leider geschah das mindestens einmal am Tag, wenn nicht häufiger – wusste er, dass er noch Glück gehabt hatte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten … dabei hatte er ihm persönlich ja noch nie etwas getan.

Wie würden die Leute um ihn herum reagieren, die, die noch nicht wussten, dass er ein Zauberer war? Ähnlich wie Barey oder würden sie sich auf die Seite der Coroness begeben? Und noch war die Sache nicht ausgestanden, wenn der Rat nun beschließen würde, dass er – trotz eventuell demonstrierter Zauberkraftfähigkeiten – mehr Risiko als Nutzen brachte? Was dann?

Er unterhielt sich mit Nyer darüber und prompt wusste natürlich auch die Prinzessin von seinen Bedenken.

„Die meisten werden meiner Mutter zustimmen, lasst Euch keine grauen Haare wachsen", bemerkte sie beim Abendessen. Fast immer nahmen sie das in der Konstellation ein, die sie schon am ersten Tag gebildet hatten, also Nyer, die Prinzessin und er in dem kleinen Dinnerraum. Frühstück und Mittagessen dagegen wurden zusammen mit allen anderen in der Großen Halle, nicht unähnlich der in Hogwarts oder Taeron, verzehrt.

Draco warf Nyer einen schrägen Blick zu, der machte eine entschuldigende Geste.

_Kann ich mir da sicher sein?_

„Was ist schon sicher?" Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir könnten morgen auch den Weltuntergang bekommen, und schon seid Ihr alle Sorgen los."

_Haha._

Besonders beruhigt hatte ihn das kleine Gespräch nicht. Trotzdem hieß es – abwarten. Etwas, das Draco überhaupt nicht lag, Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, als er Nyer davon erzählt hatte, dass ihm durch sein simples Erschrecken fast ein Fluch um die Ohren geflogen war. Der Haddien versuchte es nun ab und zu auf diesem Weg, solange, bis es Draco zu dumm wurde und er ihn zurechtstauchte. Wenn Nyer Kindergarten spielen wollte, bitte, aber ohne ihn!

Tatsächlich aber machte das ganze Fortschritte. Warum, wieso, das konnte Draco sich nicht erklären, wichtiger war doch, _dass_ es so war. Anstatt alle möglichen Flüche und Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren und dabei noch frustrierter zu werden, hatte er sich für den Anfang den einen herausgepickt, der in Hadvaldien schon geklappt hatte, nämlich der _Flammare. _Es war mehr ein Umdenken gewesen als Technik, und sobald er für sich selbst den Unterschied zur Anwendung der Magie auf der Erde herausbekommen hatte, funktionierte es. Außerdem beinhaltete der _Flammare _Feuer, also etwas, das man sich ausgezeichnet vorstellen und anwenden konnte, wie zum Beispiel eine Kerze zu entzünden.

Draco verzichtete absichtlich auf Demonstrationen, auch wenn Nyer immer wieder nachfragte und neugierig war. Ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil seines Selbst wollte die große Show, die er gedachte, dem Rat vorzuführen. Schon jetzt war er viel zuversichtlicher, dass es klappen würde. Er musste ihnen nicht nur vorführen, was Magie war – sondern auch, zu was er fähig sein konnte. Aber auch nicht _zu _viel, sonst würde er als Bedrohung gelten. Auf das Maß kam es also an. Und daran tüftelte er noch.

Darüber hinaus versuchte er – wie sollte es auch anders sein! – eine Möglichkeit zu finden, die Ausgangslage in Hogwarts zumindest mit den einzelnen Flüchen nachzustellen, um vielleicht _doch _noch nach Hause zurückkehren zu können. Aber es war so gut wie aussichtslos, denn dafür fehlte ihm natürlich der passende Gegner und zusätzlich noch die _aurora borealis_, der er mehr und mehr die meiste Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel gab.

Manchmal wanderten seine Gedanken nach Hause. Was geschah im Moment in Hogwarts? Suchten sie nach ihm? Versuchten sie, genau wie er, die Situation nachzustellen und ihm zu helfen? Oder hatte dort bereits jetzt wieder das Tagesgeschehen eingesetzt und niemand weinte ihm eine Träne nach? Lachte sich Potter ins Fäustchen, seinen Erzfeind so gut losgeworden zu sein?

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste er, dass es mit Sicherheit nicht so war. Im Gegensatz zu ihm in derselben Situation, nur mit umgekehrten Vorzeichen, würde Potter wahrscheinlich in Schuldgefühlen ersticken. Auch wenn er es ihm noch so gönnte – verdient hatte er es wohl nicht. Merlin, er hasste den Gryffindor mit Inbrunst, aber trotzdem.

Wahrscheinlich machte Lucius ihm jetzt die Hölle heiß. Nicht, weil es ihm um Draco ging, oh nein. Sondern weil er es konnte und eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit darin sah, sich bei Voldemort wieder einzuschleimen. Eine Lösung auf dem Silbertablett, Potter zu diskreditieren und Draco hatte sie ihm nun geliefert. Machte er sich darüber hinaus Gedanken um seinen Sohn? Wo er war, wie es ihm ging, ob er überhaupt noch lebte? Womöglich, aber Draco tendierte eher zu einem klaren „Nein". Für Lucius zählte nur eins – und das war Lucius. Alle anderem um ihn herum hatten nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen, das schloss auch Familienmitglieder mit ein. Sie waren Besitz, und so lange sie taten, was er wollte, war alles in bester Ordnung. Taten sie es nicht …

Ein Ebenbild Lucius' hatte er nie werden wollen und doch war er es. In jüngeren Jahren konnte man Dummheit als Ausrede gelten lassen, aber doch nicht mehr mit siebzehn! Er war doch keine Marionette an Fäden, die Lucius in der Hand hielt, aber hatte er sich denn je anders verhalten? Natürlich war es bequem gewesen, sich zu fügen, und Draco neigte zur Bequemlichkeit. Jetzt war er auf sich allein gestellt und jeder falsche Schritt konnte in den Untergang führen.

Vielleicht war das das Schlimmste an der Situation, in der er jetzt steckte. Er hatte zu viel Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und zu Schlüssen zu kommen, die er bisher mehr oder weniger erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Meistens überfielen sie ihn abends im Bett, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte.

Ein wenig Ablenkung wäre da gut gewesen, aber Nyer befand sich abends selten in dem Raum, den sie sich teilten. Tatsächlich so gut wie nie und der Haddien kam meist erst spät in der Nacht zurück. Was er tat und wo er war – Draco hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, aber er fragte nicht. Das wissen zu wollen hätte Nyer sicher in Verlegenheit, wenn nicht in eine brenzlige Situation gebracht, und er wollte es sich nicht mit Nyer verscherzen.

Am Anfang hatte er es geargwöhnt, jetzt war er sich ziemlich sicher. Die ganze Art und Weise, wie die Prinzessin und Nyer miteinander umgingen, das eine oder andere Augenzwinkern oder ein ganz besonderer Blick … Die beiden hatten _wirklich _was miteinander. Und hatte Nyer nicht erzählt, dass er damals von Renna nach Taeron geschickt worden war? Vielleicht war der Grund nicht seine Fähigkeiten gewesen, die dringend an der Grenze gebraucht wurden, sondern genau diese Liasion?

Natürlich kannte er die genauen Umstände nicht, aber er bezweifelte, dass so eine Liebschaft zwischen einem mittellosen Habenichts und der Prinzessin des Reiches geduldet werden würde. Aber egal, was ging es ihn an, er hatte genug eigene Probleme.

Tägliche Reitstunden, beispielsweise. Nyer und die Prinzessin waren dazu übergegangen, ihn dazu zu zwingen, mehrere Stunden am Tag auf den wackeligen Viechern zu verbringen. Ganz gleich, wie er sich anstrengte, besser wurde er nicht. Am Ende der Ausritte waren er und die weiße Stute immer gleichfroh, auseinandergehen zu dürfen.

Manchmal begleitete Sedgewick Dega´re sie auf diesen Ausflügen. Ihm war weniger daran gelegen, Dracos Reitkünste zu kommentieren – was Prinzessin Charyn und Nyer nur zu gerne taten – als ihn viel über die politischen Gegebenheiten aufzuklären. Zugegeben, Draco hätte sich einen anderen Unterrichtsort gewünscht, und wenn es auf seinem Hintern auf dem Boden stattgefunden hätte, aber dadurch erhielt er einen besseren und genaueren Überblick über das Land, die Leute, den Krieg und natürlich auch die Herrscher.

Die zwei Wochen schmolzen dahin, zu Dracos Leidwesen viel schneller als gewollt. Eine richtige Strategie besaß er immer noch nicht, aber es half nichts, er würde sich notfalls auf sein Improvisationstalent verlassen müssen, wenn ihm das bis jetzt nicht gelungen war.

Die ersten Herrscher kamen nach Renna. Die Prinzessin sorgte dafür, dass Nyer und er ihr Eintreffen von einem Ort beobachten konnten, der ausgezeichnete Sicht nach draußen offenbarte, von dem aus sie aber selbst nicht gesehen wurden.

Eine ziemlich hochherrschaftliche Kutsche mit nicht weniger als acht prachtvoll aufgezäumten Pferden hielt vor dem Palast.

„Lady Firés Narrington", bemerkte Nyer.

_Teichsee, richtig? Wenn sie ihre Nase noch höher hält, regnet es rein._

„Da hast du ihren Charakter einwandfrei erfasst. Der Frau kann man gar nichts recht machen, die ist furchtbar hochnäsig. Und ihre Brut erst – furchtbar. Ganz ehrlich. Der Älteste ist elf und benimmt sich, als gehöre ganz Hadvaldien ihm. Zum Glück hat sie sie offenbar daheim gelassen."

Narrington war eine stämmige, finster dreinblickende Frau. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren ordentlich in einem Knoten gesteckt, Edelsteine glitzerten auf den Haarnadeln. Der Herold geleitete sie die Stufen hinauf und sie verschwand aus Dracos und Nyers Blickfeld.

_Wie viele kommen heute?_

„Schwer zu sagen, aber ich schätze … oh. Na, _der _wird dir Freude machen."

Draco beugte sich vor, um den Reiter näher in Augenschein nehmen zu können, der direkt nach Lady Narrington in einem scharfen Tempo auf den Hof geritten kam. Hinter ihm kam langsamer eine Kutsche.

_Wer ist das?_

„Lord Halilys Barey höchstpersönlich. Bareys Sohn. Wenn du denkst, Lord Barey ist ein Ekel, dann musst du _ihn _mal kennenlernen. Er ist ein arrogantes Arschloch."

Halilys' ganzes Gebaren war noch großspuriger als das Lady Narringtons, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Er war hochgewachsen, schlank, hatte eine Adlernase und stechende Augen, die weit vorstanden. Das konnte man sogar von hier sehen. Er musste um die zwanzig sein.

Mit einer arroganten Geste schlug er seinen Reitumhang beiseite und ließ sich von einem Stallburschen beim Absteigen behilflich sein. Dann winkte er ungeduldig in Richtung der Kutsche.

Draco pfiff leise durch die Zähne.

_Und wer ist das? Jetzt sag nicht, das ist Bareys Tochter!_

Die junge Frau – vielmehr das Mädchen, älter als siebzehn konnte sie bestimmt nicht sein – war außergewöhnlich schön. Lange, blauschwarze Haare umrahmten ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht, das aber niedergeschlagen wirkte. Ihrem Bauch konnte man ansehen, dass sie schwanger war.

„Ist sie auch nicht. Das ist Bareys Mätresse."

_Sie ist was bitte?_

„Seine Nebenfrau, seine Mieze, klar?"

_Reden wir jetzt von Halilys oder von Gray Barey? _

„Gray. Halilys ist noch nicht verheiratet, obwohl er es gerne wäre." Nyer ballte die Fäuste und sah grimmig drein.

_So eine Frau und dann mit Lord Barey? _Draco konnte es nicht fassen. _Die muss aber einen verdammt schlechten Geschmack haben._

Nyer sah ihn seltsam an. „Sie ist gekauft, Draco. Eine Sklavin."

_Eine _was?

Mit jedem Tag überraschte ihn dieses Hadvaldien wieder, und das war nicht im positiven Sinne gemeint.

„In einigen Herrschaftsgebieten ist die Sklaverei erlaubt. Renna zählt nicht dazu, aber Teichsee, Grünland und Siebenstadt. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du."

_Nein. _Draco beobachtete, wie Halilys Barey das Mädchen grob am Arm packte und sie fast zum Stolpern brachte. _Und dann mit so einem Mistkerl, sie kann einem leidtun. _

„Es geht ihr noch besser als den meisten anderen Sklaven." Der Haddien sah unbehaglich drein. „Aber beneiden tue ich sie mit Sicherheit auch nicht."

_Warum hat er sie mit herbringen lassen? _

„Oh, Barey schmückt sich gerne mit ihr. Mit seiner Frau hat er da ja wenig Gelegenheit, Lady Barey ist hässlich wie die Nacht. Und sie reist nicht gerne. Im Gegensatz dazu kann er Orea natürlich einfach befehlen, mitzukommen. Und das in ihrem Zustand." Nyer schüttelte angewidert mit dem Kopf.

Es klopfte leise und die beiden wandten sich um.

„Ich bin's nur." Die Prinzessin zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Bist du geflohen?" Nyer grinste. Richtig erfreut wirkte es nicht.

Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Es hilft mir nur nicht lange." Sie sah Dracos verständnislose Miene und fügte hinzu: „Halilys Barey."

_Ich komme gerade nicht mit._

„Halilys hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, eine Ehe eingehen zu wollen. Und als Ehefrau hat er Cha… die Prinzessin auserkoren. Er belagert sie ständig, wenn er hier ist."

„Es ist nicht immer ganz einfach, sich höflich zurückzuziehen." Charyn seufzte. „Aber bevor ich ihn heirate, heirate ich überhaupt nicht."

Nyers Gesicht spiegelte eine Menge Emotionen wieder, aber er sagte nichts weiter.

Irgendwie hatte Draco den Eindruck, dass er hier störte, und entschuldigte sich. Takt gehörte nicht unbedingt zu seinen herausragendsten Stärken, aber in diesem Fall verzichtete er auf Seitenhiebe. Es war besser, die beiden nicht gegen sich aufzubringen.


	13. Magische Demonstrationen

Auf Umwegen verließ Draco ihren Aussichtspunkt – der im unteren Bereich des Palastes lag und eigentlich der Familie der Coroness vorbehalten war – und strebte seinem Zimmer zu.

Er blieb schlitternd stehen, als vor ihm Lord Gray Barey, sein Sohn Halilys und die Sklavin Orea den Flur betraten. Noch hatten sie ihn nicht gesehen und er wollte auch, dass das so blieb.

„Ich hoffe, du hattest eine angenehme Reise", sagte der Ältere. Dass das besonders herzlich klang, konnte man nicht behaupten, eher nach einer Floskel.

Halilys sah verächtlich zu Orea, die ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen stand.

„Zu langsam. Sie war ein Klotz am Bein."

„Du wirst sicher dafür entschädigt werden. Ich vertraue fest auf den Entschluss aller Ratsmitglieder, dass der Magier eliminiert wird."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das nicht nur ein Aufschneider ist? Ein Magier – nach all den Jahrhunderten."

Barey zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich selbst habe ihn noch nie Magie anwenden sehen. Allein schon für die unverschämten Lügen gehört er bestraft. Lügen, bei denen ihm Dega're auch noch geholfen hat! Ich verstehe die Coroness einfach nicht. Das Weitere erzähle ich dir nachher. Bring Orea in die Unterkünfte, wir haben in einer Stunde eine Audienz bei der Coroness."

Damit drehten sie sich um und kamen genau in Dracos Richtung. Der überlegte blitzschnell, ob er sich verstecken sollte, und wurde dann ärgerlich auf sich selbst. Er hatte dasselbe Recht wie Barey, sich auf diesen Fluren aufzuhalten.

„Sieh an", sagte Barey senior leise. „Haben wir etwa gelauscht?"

_Ich weiß ja nicht, was _Sie _gemacht haben, aber warum sollte ich lauschen?, _gab Draco nur mit einem eisigen Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

„Du siehst, was ich meine", wandte sich Barey an seinen Sohn, als wäre Draco unsichtbar geworden. „Nichts als ein unverschämter Lügner." Er machte keine Anstalten, sie einander vorzustellen.

Halilys Barey starrte Draco nur an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eigenartig.

Das Mädchen dagegen sah überhaupt nicht hoch und weiterhin auf ihre Fußspitzen.

„Gehen wir. Ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen."

Draco sah ihnen hinterher. Was genau war das in Halilys Bareys Gesicht gewesen? Für einen kurzen Moment hätte er schwören können, dass es Angst gewesen war. Vor ihm? Eine schöne Vorstellung, aber warum?

* * *

Im Laufe der nächsten zwei Tage trafen die restlichen Herrscher ein. Bis auf Lothor Vance, dem Lord der Eisigen Schluchten, waren sie Draco wenig sympathisch vorgekommen, aber das sagte er natürlich nicht laut. Lord Vance war auch der Einzige gewesen, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, den Slytherin noch vor der Großen Ratssitzung kennenlernen zu wollen, vielleicht machte auch das etwas aus. Das Ganze hatte ziemlich zwanglos beim Abendessen stattgefunden. Vance, der vielleicht um die fünfzig war und wallende, weiße Locken trug, die ihn ein wenig nach einem gutmütigen Löwen aussehen ließen, stellte nicht viel Fragen, stattdessen beobachtete er Draco umso genauer.

Sedgewick Dega're nickte, als Draco ihn hinterher darauf ansprach.

„Vance ist in Ordnung. Außerdem leidet sein Land auch sehr unter den Übergriffen der Valda. Aber du solltest die anderen Lords und Ladys nicht vorverurteilen. Sie wissen einfach nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollen, noch dazu, da die Coroness auf deiner Seite steht."

_Das hat sie tatsächlich gesagt?_

„Natürlich nicht in diesen Worten, sie wird sich nicht vor der Ratssitzung festlegen. Aber allein schon, dass du unter ihrem Schutz stehst, beweist eine Menge."

Nyer hatte diese Tage ausgesprochen schlechte Laune. Er war schweigsam, aber sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Die Prinzessin nahm die abendlichen Mahlzeiten nicht mehr mit ihnen ein, sondern zusammen mit den anderen Herrschern und der Coroness in der Halle.

Draco hatte ein- oder zweimal beobachtet, wie Halilys Barey um Charyn herumschlich, und wenn er mit dem im Recht war, was er sich zusammengereimt hatte, dann konnte er Nyer sogar verstehen. Nur, wenn man es genau nahm – was malte sich der Haddien für Chancen aus? Selbst wenn Barey junior nicht gewesen wäre?

Das waren natürlich Sachen, die ihn nichts angingen und eigentlich auch nicht interessieren sollten. Aber wie sollte man sich da keine Gedanken drüber machen, wenn sein Freund – und Draco hatte sich mittlerweile dazu durchgerungen, den Haddien als Freund zu betrachten – dermaßen angepisst durch die Gegend lief und nach jedem schnappte, der es wagte, ein Wort an ihn zu richten?

_Lass es bleiben, Malfoy. Steck dich da nicht rein._

Ein guter Rat, nur ob er zu befolgen war, blieb abzusehen.  
Draco hatte Sedgewick Dega're um einen Raum gebeten, in dem er beim Üben und Verfeinern der zauberstab- und wortlosen Kunst nicht allzu viel zerstören konnte. Eigentlich war es ihm sogar relativ egal, aber warum sich Fragen aufhalsen, die er vielleicht nicht beantworten konnte oder wollte. Das gab ihm jetzt die gute Ausrede, Nyers schlechter Laune zu entgehen. Und die war nicht zum Aushalten.

Zaubertränke wäre doch noch eine schöne Alternative oder Ablenkung gewesen und darüber hinaus ein weiteres, schönes Demonstrationsmodell. Das Problem waren hier die Zutaten, von denen es selbstredend keine einzige in Hadvaldien gab. Und Ersatzmittel? Wer war hier einer von Snapes Spitzenschülern gewesen? Noch hatte er nicht wirklich die Zeit dafür, sich eingehender damit zu beschäftigen, aber die Idee ließ ihn nicht los.

Er grübelte mal wieder darüber nach, als es an die Tür klopfte und Sedgewick den Raum betrat.

„Morgen", sagte er knapp. „Im Großen Thronsaal zur Mittagszeit."

Draco versuchte, ein unnahbares Gesicht zu machen, aber irgendwie schien ihm das nicht zu gelingen. Nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden noch!

„Brauchst du irgendwas, wobei ich dir helfen kann?"

Er überlegte und nickte dann. _Ja. Da wäre vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit …_

* * *

„Du machst ein Gesicht, als würden dich die Armeen der Höllenbrut da drinnen erwarten."

_Sagt der Richtige. Kümmer dich mal um dein eigenes Gesicht!_

Der Anschnauzer hatte gesessen. Nyer brummte etwas und hielt den Mund.

Dracos Hände waren eiskalt. Er hatte Angst, warum darum herumreden? Hatte er nicht jedes Recht darauf, Angst zu haben? Hier ging es schließlich um sein Leben. Und vorgeführt zu werden, das hatte er schon als kleines Kind inbrünstig gehasst.

_Jetzt fang nicht wieder mit deinem „Ich will sofort nach Hause!" Gejammer an! Reiß dich mal zusammen! _

Die Türen gingen auf und eine der Wachen wandte sich an Draco.

„Ihr sollt eintreten, Herr Draco."

_Nach ihm._ Draco lächelte ein wenig boshaft und wies auf Nyer. Der sah irritiert zurück.

„Bist du verrückt? Ich habe da drinnen nichts zu suchen!"

_Doch. Ich habe nämlich beschlossen, dass du mir helfen wirst._

Die Wache räusperte sich. „Darf ich anmerken, dass Ihr Euch beeilen solltet?"

„Aber …" versuchte Nyer zu protestieren. Dann gab er nach, nicht ohne einen erzürnten und etwas ratlosen Blick auf Draco. „Das hättest du mir ruhig vorher mal sagen können", zischte er noch leise und nur für sie beide hörbar.

_Keine Sorge. Alles harmlos._

_Jedenfalls hoffe ich das._

Die Coroness sah von ihrem Thron herab, der in der Mitte stand, die Prinzessin saß neben ihr. Beide trugen hochoffizielle Kleidung, jedenfalls sah es so aus. So gut kannte sich Draco mit den Gepflogenheiten eben auch noch nicht aus.

Der lange Tisch in der Mitte war verschwunden, stattdessen waren zwei andere rechts und links neben der Coroness aufgestellt worden, wenn auch ein wenig nach unten abgerückt, um die Position der Königin anzuheben. Hinter den Tischen saßen die Herrscher. Alles in allem wirkte es wie ein Tribunal.

Draco atmete durch, gab Nyer einen Wink, hinter ihm zurückzubleiben und hob dann beide Hände. Nach kurzer Konzentration fingen die Fackeln Feuer, die den Saal umsäumten, und brannten lichterloh. Es wurde gleißend hell.

Er sah, wie einige Leute zusammenzuckten. Halilys Barey, der neben seinem Vater saß, wurde sogar richtig bleich im Gesicht. Andere ließen sich nichts anmerken, wie die Coroness oder Lord Hoakes von Siebenstadt. Vance lächelte und hielt unauffällig einen Daumen nach oben.

„Ein netter Trick." Barey sagte es zwar zu seinem Sohn, aber es war laut und deutlich zu hören.

Sofort spannte sich in Draco alles an.

_Nicht. Er versucht doch nur, dich zu provozieren. Halt einfach deinen Mund._

Die Coroness stand auf und lenkte die Blicke auf sich.

„Ihr wisst alle, warum wir uns heute versammelt haben und wir diese außerordentliche Ratssitzung einberufen haben. Vor euch steht Draco Malfoy, ein Zauberer. Das Gesetz, das nach dem Sterben des letzten Magiers vor Jahrhunderten festgelegt wurde, besagt, dass Magie im Königreich geahndet wird. Zu sehr hat das ehemalige Großkönigreich unter den Alten damals gelitten. Dennoch sage ich: Es geschah vor Generation. Ihr alle kennt die Lage, in der wir uns befinden. Und wenn es Magie bedarf, die Lage zu bessern, den Krieg eventuell zu unseren Gunsten zu entscheiden … dennoch will ich eurer Entscheidung nicht vorgreifen, bis ihr die ganze Geschichte gehört habt. Herr Draco ist stumm, bei seiner Ankunft in Hadvaldien wurde ihm von mörderischen _Valda _die Kehle durchschnitten. Für alle die, die die _Sand_sprache nicht beherrschen, wird jedes Wort wiedergegeben. Die Prinzessin wird übersetzen." Damit nahm sie wieder platz.

Das brachte Draco kurz aus dem Konzept, davon, dass er sich hier herstellen und eine Rede halten sollte, war nie etwas erwähnt worden. War das ein weiterer Test? Jetzt blieb aber keine Zeit mehr, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Mit knappen Worten umriss er die Fakten. Weniger ist mehr, hielt er sich immer wieder vor Augen. Die klare Stimme der Prinzessin übertrug jede seiner Ausführungen für alle laut hörbar. Er verschwieg auch nicht, dass er am Anfang gelogen hatte und aus welchen Gründen. Nur Sedgewicks Rolle dabei ließ er weg. Wenn Barey das zur Sprache bringen wollte, nun, dann sollte er das nun, er würde es nicht.

Nach den wenigen dürren Sätzen trat er ein Stück zurück und wartete ab.

„Eure Fragen, Mylords und Myladies", übernahm die Coroness das Gespräch.

Ein kurzer Moment Schweigen folgte, dann erhob sich Lord Barey unverzüglich. „Wenn ich sprechen darf, Coroness?"

„Gewährt."

Barey ließ seine Augen über Draco wandern.

„Fakt ist, dass dieser … dass Herr Draco von Anfang an gelogen hat. Die Motive klingen für mich nicht echt. Und dieser Hokuspokus mit den Kerzen … es gibt einige Gaukler, die das ebenfalls mit genug Vorbereitung geschafft hätten."

_Klar, im Thronsaal, der immer strengstens bewacht wird. Wen willst du hier verarschen?_

„Und selbst _wenn _dieses Kind da magische Fähigkeiten hat – Ihr selbst habt es angesprochen. Magie ist mittels Gesetz verboten und wird mit dem Tode bestraft. Wenn wir unsere eigenen Gesetze brechen, wo führt das hin?"

Er setzte sich wieder.

Die Coroness öffnete den Mund, doch Lord Hoakes hob die Hand. Statt etwas zu sagen, nickte die Königin dem Gebieter von Siebenstadt zu, der sich nun ebenfalls schwerfällig erhob. Er war ein alter Mann, noch älter als die Coroness, und schon ziemlich gebrechlich auf den Beinen. Seine grünen Augen waren jedoch hellwach.

„Verzeiht mir, Lord Barey, wenn ich Euch da nicht zustimme. Ja, diese Gesetze bestehen seit dem Fall der Alten. Richtig ist aber auch, dass sie vor langer, langer Zeit eingeführt wurden und die Rechtslage damals eine ganz andere war. Das Kind, wie Ihr ihn nennt – ich hätte an Eurer Stelle eine andere Formulierung gewählt – stammt laut seinen Aussagen nicht von dieser Welt. Und ich sehe ehrlich gesagt keinen Grund, diese Aussage anzuzweifeln. Richtig ist aber auch, dass ich mir ein paar mehr Beweise wünschen würde, dass der junge Herr tatsächlich zaubern kann. Empfindet es nicht als Herabwürdigung, Herr Draco, dieser Feuerzauber war beeindruckend. Aber mit viel Geschick hätte man es _tatsächlich _auf anderem Weg bewerkstelligen können."

Draco sah fragend in Richtung der Coroness, und die nickte wieder.

_Wie ich schon sagte, hier und dort – das ist ein kompletter Unterschied. Im Prinzip musste ich mein ganzes Wissen umkrempeln. Aber ich denke schon, dass ich Ihnen einige andere Beweise liefern kann. Wenn ich darf._

„Wer sagt uns denn, dass es für uns ungefährlich ist?", warf Lady Narrington scharf ein. „Wer sagt uns, dass er sich nicht gleich wie einer der Alten erhebt und diesen gesamten Rat zerstört?"

_Wenn ich das könnte und wollte, Lady Narrington, glaubt Ihr nicht, ich hätte es nicht schon längst getan?_

Das war heraus, bevor Draco überlegen konnte. DAS war definitiv nicht die richtige Antwort, aber er hatte sich hinreißen lassen. Mist.

„Er hat einen Punkt", ließ sich Lord Vance unvermutet vernehmen. „Ich schlage vor, bevor wir das weitere Für und Wider diskutieren, soll er zeigen, was er uns zeigen möchte. Coroness?"

„Ja. Auch bin dafür. Gegenstimmen?"

Niemand hob die Hand, nicht einmal Narrington. Das Wort der Coroness hatte also _gewaltigen _Einfluss.

_Also gut. Jetzt streng dich an._

Draco konzentrierte sich auf das Banner, das links neben ihm hing. Ein stilistischer Adler oder sein hadvaldisches Äquivalent war darauf gezeichnet. Mit einem stummen _Enervate _löste sich das Tier aus dem Stoff und schwebte inmitten der Großen Halle zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Fußboden. Es streckte die Krallen aus und fing an, sich das Gefieder zu putzen.

Mit einer Handbewegung verschwand die Illusion – denn darum handelte es sich – und er wandte sich Nyer zu.

Der sah aus, als wolle er zurückweichen, blieb dann aber stehen. Ehrfürchtiges Staunen mischte sich mit nackter Angst.

_Ich weiß, dass du keine Höhenangst hast. Einfach ganz locker bleiben, ja?_

Wenn die Sache nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, Draco hätte gelacht über Nyers panisches Gesicht, als der Haddien sich nach einem _Wingardium Leviosa _in die Luft erhob und haltsuchend zappelte. Dabei hielt ihn der Spruch sicher in der Luft, er war keinesfalls in Gefahr, abzustürzen.

Langsam begann Draco, die Sache Spaß zu machen. Und warum auch nicht? Endlich war er wieder in seinem eigenen Element. Es funktionierte und er _konnte _es.

Mit einer theatralischen Verbeugung, die zwar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, ihm aber viel Vergnügen bereitete, ließ er Nyer auf den Boden sinken.

Dann blickte er zum Tisch der Herrscher zurück. Und was er in ihren Gesichtern las, war erschreckend.


End file.
